La fluidez de nuestras decisiones
by Magma123
Summary: Puede el tiempo borrar toda tristeza, malos entendidos decisiones egoístas o solo dejarnos guiar, por la fluidez de nuestros actos, eso lo descubrirá Yumi, Sachiko y Touko.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga Miteru, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sola la historia es mia...**

Modo de narración… Cuando tenga comillas "será narrado en tercera persona" cuando este en negrita el texto **es por** **el cambio de escena o escenario…** Ya lo demás será narrado conforme el personaje este describiendo sus pensamientos…

Solo subire el primer fic, que escribi en otra pagina hace meses, para poder terminarlo al fin... Esta editado, si alguien ya lo leyo la primera vez se dara cuenta...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Nos dicen que el tiempo borra todo la tristeza y la soledad que deja el ser amado; bueno eso no es del todo cierto, pero aprendes a sobrellevarlo, como lo he realizado perfectamente en este tiempo; ya han pasado 5 años, que no he visto ni he tenido noticias de Sachiko onesama, solo sé que ha contraído matrimonio con su primo Suguru, como la perfecta pareja modelo que siempre fue, armoniosa, elegante pero sobre todas las cosas distinguida y yo jamás figure en ese lindo escenario, solo mi presencia manchaba toda esa felicidad…

Mi amada onesama, no tuve el valor ni de confesarle lo que sentía, ni muchos menos valor para verla con otra persona; que lamentable fui en ese entonces, no pude ganar la batalla, ¿pero como la iba a ganar? si ni siquiera di el grito de guerra, no metí ni las manos, ni levante la voz para nada, solo me senté a observar como ese encantador ángel, del más hermoso cabello negro azulado, que ostentaba unos ojos preciosos de un azul sinigual, se fue difuminando en el aire como una cruel ilusión, que de antemano conocía que aquella diosa de mujer, nunca ni en mis sueños más alocados, seria correspondida al amor tan inmenso que le tuve, esa codiciada rosa jamás seria tocada, por alguien tan común como yo…

Creo que no me sentiría tan miserable y derrotada, si tan siquiera hubiera dado algo de lucha, quizás si le fuese confesado que la amaba con locura, que cada vez que la veía mi cuerpo temblaba, que cada vez que me dedicaba una de sus miradas, me tenía hechizada y a su merced mi voluntad, solo si quizás onesama no fuese ignorante, lo que su presencia me llenaba de felicidad y anhelo, no se habría casado con su primo; Sin embargo para mi desgracia, el quizás no existe, lo hecho, hecho esta no lo puedo cambiar y debo sobrellevarlo; ¿además ya para que me sigo torturando? con el que hubiera sido o no, ya he sufrido bastante estos años y martirizado a mí mente lo suficiente sobre esa decisión, quiero dejar todo atrás y empezar mi vida… aunque eso signifique arrancarme el corazón en el proceso, para olvidarme de una vez por todas de ese ángel, que se transformó en mi demonio personal que me atormenta…

Déjenme les doy un resumen de mi pasado, para que se den una idea, de que yo Yumi Fukuzawa he hecho con mi vida, para llegar a este punto sin retorno.

Primero lo que hice fue huir, porque no hay otra palabra, para describir lo que hice, hui y me aleje de todos sin excepción, deje a mi familia y amigos, para no ver el momento en que mi onesama, se comprometía oficialmente con Suguru, para después ser la esposa modelo que muchos esperaban, si presenciaba eso sería otra estocada para este ser débil como yo, no podría soportarlo mi corazón, estaba desgarrado en ese momento, me dejaría sin vida y sin ganas de seguir adelante si me hubiera quedado.

Sé que Sachiko era feliz con él, nunca dijo lo contrario solo se limitó a organizar, su maravillosa boda ignorándome por completo, así comprendí que onesama no me necesitaba para nada, aunque me doliera hasta el alma esa verdad, yo solo era un cero a la izquierda en lo sentimental, solo nos unía la más pura amistad, que en algún momento mi tonto corazón, transformo en amor sin darme cuenta de ello…

Les dije a mis padres, que yo quería estudiar en el extranjero y dejar el colegio Lilian, para así independizarme y familiarizarme a la ciudad que había elegido, que después de terminar la universidad me incorporaría con el negocio familiar, claro que no la tuve fácil para irme, tuve que implorar, suplicarles para que se me concediera el permiso, pero mi persistencia no los convenció, solo lo logre con la ayuda grandiosa, de mi hermano Yuki sin su apoyo incondicional, no me hubieran dejado marchar sola...

Pero como buena cobarde que fui, no quise avisarle a nadie de mi inminente viaje, para empezar mis estudios en el extranjero; no quería escuchar reclamos, preguntas de ningún tipo de las de yumarikari en especial de Yoshino, si ella siendo mi mejor amiga, me conocía hasta podría decirse hasta mejor que yo misma, sabía lo que me pasaba perfectamente; muchas veces me retaba a que le dijera a Sachiko onesama que la amaba, pero nunca pude por miedo al rechazo.

Creo que todos los sabían el amor que le tenía, pero nadie decía nada por respeto, hasta Touko chan lo presentía, mi pequeña hermana como la extraño, con ella me sentía más relajada, el motivo no tenía que esforzarme aparentar ser perfecta, para poder alcanzar lo inalcanzable; simplemente podía ser Yumi la despistada, sin sentirme sofocada por mis equivocaciones…

Cuando baje del avión lo primero que hice fue respirar y exhalar este aire tan familiar que añoraba, que inunda mis pulmones gratamente, después de estos años de ausencia, al fin he regresado a Japón, sin lugar a dudas mi maravilloso hogar; he terminado mis estudios satisfactoriamente y vine a cumplir mi promesa a mis padres; sinceramente que distraída soy, no les conté la grandiosa condición, que me dieron mis queridos progenitores, para poder estudiar en el extranjero, nada es gratis en esta vida y menos con ellos, así que según mi padre, que él no iba a permitir que su pequeña adoración o sea yo, terminara casada con cualquiera, esa era la preocupación de mi familia, que terminara con un extranjero y los abandonara quedándome con él y no se cuenta cosa más me dijo, que se me olvido o no le tome importancia, por estar en la ola de depresión masiva.

Mi padre es demasiado protector, bueno más conmigo que con Yuki y mi madre lo secundo; con eso de que yo estaría lejos no podrían juzgar a mi futura pareja, ¡oh, perdón digo aprobar!

Me hicieron jurar casi con notario si hubiera sido posible, que ellos iban a conseguir la pareja ideal para mí, en resumidas cuentas, un prometido esplendido y que al terminar mi carrera, me casaría con el susodicho.

Pero ustedes estarán pensando ¡estás loca mujer, como se te ocurre aceptar semejante idiotez!; pues bueno que acaso no leyeron arriba, si hice muchas en esa época una más que mas daba; solo quería que me dejaran ir, yo hubiera aceptado cualquier término y pues accedí así sin más, ni siquiera me queje un poco y se los jure que me casaría, con la persona que ellos eligieran.

No es que ahorita este brincando de felicidad por eso, pero ahora con el pasar del tiempo y creo que he madurado lo suficiente; tanto así hasta para dejar mis coletas y mis ñoñerías, si ya no tiendo ahogarme en un vaso de agua; mejor que eso es dejarse llevar por la corriente a hacer llevada y ustedes dirán ¡es lo mismo mujer!, pues déjenme decirles que no; es mejor eso a hacer arrastrada por la situación, además lo voy a tomar de manera positiva y filosófica, a lo mejor y mis padres ya se les olvido semejante tontería, ya paso mucho tiempo, ni se han de acordar de ese detalle insignificante… ¡ojalá!...

En el horizonte alcanzo distinguir un joven, de pelo castaño igual al mío, más alto que la última vez que lo vi y en mi corazón y en mi rostro se llena de felicidad de ver a mi querido hermano; dicen que en los hermanos siempre hay una conexión especial, ahora imagínense sí más si somos gemelos, no importan las palabras porque sin ellas ya sabemos el sentir del otro su dolor y alegría, gracias a él y a su apoyo no me desmorone más..., atrás de Yuki venían mis queridos padres.

"La familia Fukuzawa abrazan a una hermosa joven, de veinte dos años, su cabello castaño tan largo y sedoso le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos café castaños seductores deslumbraban mucha gentileza, sus labios finamente delineados, el rostro tan simétricamente bello, con su cuerpo que seducía a todos los presentes, con su esbelta y bien proporcionada figura"

―Oye Yumi pero mira nada más lo atractiva que te pusiste, pareces una modelo hasta eso malditos pervertidos, están viendo a mi pequeña hermana―Yuki abrazándola celosamente, para quienes miraban a su dirección lascivamente.

No pude evitarlo solté una pequeña sonrisa, mi hermano sigue igual de sobreprotector que siempre, creo que se lo pego mi papa. Bueno ahora es tiempo de picarlo a él.

―¡Ya, cálmate Yuuki!, ¡Que tú no te quedas atrás, mira que también tendría que espantar esas pervertidas, que están viendo para acá con cara de hambre, te quieren comer!―No lo disimulan ni un poco, esas mujeres están insinuándosele a mi hermano descaradamente.

―Ay, mi querida hermanita, ni con los años se te quitara lo distraída, si esas también te están viendo a ti― soltando una carcajada el joven castaño, al notar que Yumi no se daba cuenta, que a ella era que le coqueteaban.

―¡Eso no es cierto Yuki!

No evite sonrojarme cual tomate, al replicarle a mi hermano y voltee de inmediato, para ver a las jóvenes que estaban coqueteando para con nosotros, para comprobarle a mí zopenco hermano que estaba delirando, en eso una pelirroja de ojos azules y de cuerpo de muerte y labios muy deseables...

¿Qué digo? ¿qué estoy pensando?, estos años de soledad me están afectando demasiado; la joven pelirroja me guiño el ojo y me tiro un beso ¡oh por dios! y mi hermano soltó la carcajada y me empezaba a codear.

―Ya vez Yumi, mejor vámonos antes que te devore esa pelirroja, con la vista en pleno aeropuerto.―Llama demasiado la atención mi hermana, aparte de esa mujer noto que hay unos cuantos con la intención, de acercarse a nosotros a pedirle una cita… Pero ella ya está apartada, para cierta persona que ya aprobé.

**Una hora después en la residencia Fukuzawa…**

―¡Ya estoy en casa!―Grito con entusiasmo.

―Hija ve a descansar―Suelta el señor Fukuzawa.

―Yo te llevo a tu recamara Yumi, anda vamos― Yuki tomando sus maletas.

Mi hermano me guía a mi nueva recamara a desempacar, mis padres después de expandir el negocio, decidieron cambiar a una casa más amplia; ¡Woo que grande y hermosa, parece que le ha ido muy bien en la empresa! Mientras observo cada rincón con entusiasmo, tirándome en la gran cama de mi habitación.

Mi padre me comento que se asoció, con un inversionista con mucho capital y ha dado el apoyo económico necesario para expandirse; bueno en verdad no sé nada más sobre el socio y los negocios de mi padre, pero ahora que estoy aquí, daré todo para quedar a la altura y no defraudar a mi familia.

―¿Yumi estas feliz?

―Claro Yuki, estamos nuevamente juntos.

―¿Ya no te duele verdad, lograste olvidarla?―Angustiado por la respuesta.

―Deja esa expresión, estoy bien.―Dice calmadamente, viendo de frente a su hermano.

―¡No puedo, te fuiste y además te apoye en esa decisión, para que pudieras olvidarla definitivamente! ¿Ya no la amas verdad, solo quiero saber eso?

―Yuki, cálmate.

―¿Solo dime aun amas a Sachiko?

―¿Amar? esa palabra, ya no tiene ningún significado para mí, es un sentimiento, que he dejado olvidado completamente, ya lo supere Yuki.―Le digo sin sentimientos.

―Qué bueno escucharlo me tranquilizas, además tengo que decirte…

Mi hermano no termino su frase, cuando escuchamos el sonido de la puerta y es mi madre la que entra muy feliz.

―¡Yumi por más que te veo y no por ser mi hija te digo esto, estás hermosa pareces una muñeca de porcelana!―Brillándole la mirada a la señora Fukuzawa.

Y me abraza y me estruja hasta que la separo para tomar aire, ese abrazo de oso, se llevó tres de mis mejores costillas, hay que dolor.

-Vengo a decirte que en la noche vendrá el socio de la empresa y su familia, sé que estás cansada por el viaje pero es muy importante esta cena, su familia y la nuestra han esperado años para que este día llegara.

―¡Mama, quedamos que sería en unos días!―replica Yuki ante la noticia.

―¿Qué cosa pasa?―Interroga Yumi desorientada.

―Hija no le hagas caso a tu hermano, ahora te dejamos para que descanses un rato mientras llega la hora.―Se va nerviosamente.

Mi madre salía muy aprisa, jalando a mi hermano arrastras y no me dejo preguntarles, ¿qué es tan importante para esa cena, para no dejarme descansar ni un día? pero bueno él es un socio importante, así que no le di muchas vueltas al asunto; pero que ingenua soy, con esto confirma lo que dice mi hermano, que mi distracción es mi peor defecto; no sabía lo que me esperaba en la susodicha cena..., ¡Ay, Yumi no aprendes deberás!

**En la noche en la residencia Fukuzawa…**

Llego la hora de la cena, me vestí lo más formal para este asunto, no puedo dejar mal a la familia con sus socios; así que baje las escaleras con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y un listón negro en medio de mi cintura, que contrastaba con el conjunto.

Mi padre fue el primero en verme y después de eso, me presento a una pareja mayor, de unos cincuenta años muy conservados y elegantes, hasta sentía que eran de la realeza, desprendían esa aura que me recordaba mucho a ella.

¡Ay, no debo recordarla! se supone que estoy empezando de nuevo, ni su imagen debe venir a mi mente, me regaño internamente; mejor concéntrate Yumi, que ya perdiste la noción de la plática y no sé de qué están hablando, entre risas de los señores y mis padres me hicieron despertar, estaban hablando de un compromiso y fecha de una boda y es ahí que un balde de agua fría me tira a mi cruel realidad.

Están hablando de mi compromiso, ¡oh, por dios como se me puede ocurrir pensar, que se la va a olvidar tal cosa a mi padre!; pero yo pensé que me daría unos días en mi estancia aquí, para después platicar sobre el tema; sin embargo apenas llego y ya está planeado todo, hasta cuando voy a tener mi primer hijo; es ahí donde mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas y me levanto y doy un respingo de reclamo.

―¡Papa!

―¿Que pasa Yumi?― dice el señor Fukuzawa.

―Estas bien Yumi―El socio sorprendido por la reacción de la joven.

―¡Ah ya se! te preguntaras donde está tu pareja, parece que tuvo una emergencia con un paciente, por eso se retrasó pero no tarda hija tranquila, debes tener paciencia tú sabes de eso de casarte con un…

No termino la frase mi padre, para escuchar el timbre y mi madre fue abrir, diciendo que ya había llegado quien sabe quién y yo en un shock total; ¡ósea que le pasa a mi padre, que acaso no mira en el estado que estoy!, ¡con un demonio a mí que diablos me importa, si se retrasa el incauto o no! ¡Por mí que no venga nunca, que se pierda en la autopista o que lo secuestre un alíen y se lo queden de espécimen y si lo llegan a regresar que se lo lleve a Mausan!

Mientras yo divagaba, las mil formas de cómo se podría perder el susodicho; no me percate que unos profundos ojos que yo conocía perfectamente, me observaban con alegría y anhelo, cuando salí de mí estado, solo pude articular su nombre.

―¡Touko chan, que haces aquí!

―¡Yumi onesama!

No sabía que hacer o que decir, ósea pensaba que yo ya no tenía nada que ver con nadie del pasado, que todo quedaría atrás; aunque suene desalmada, pero así se me hacían las cosas más fáciles.

Pero parece ser, no todo lo que pides a la vida te lo da, no me malinterpreten me da mucha alegría y nostalgia volverla a verla después de tanto tiempo, sentir nuevamente como me abraza gentilmente, me mira intensamente con esos lindos ojos grises y me besa con pasión ¿Esperen me besa?... ¡Touko me está besando!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo jaja, a mi parecer resubir una historia es mas facil, que escribirla desde cero 0.0. tratare de actualizarla lo mas pronto posible; Harukichiru feliz navidad espero que te la hayas pasado de maravilla tambien, este es el primer fic que escribi de hecho casi lo termino jaja ivitado gracias por el apoyo :D, aqui esta la conti...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Vuelvo abrir mis ojos más si se puede, por la sorpresa de sentir sus labios sobre los míos y me separo con brusquedad de la impresión, más de lo que imagine y miro en su mirada nublada de tristeza, que he visto antes en mi persona; trato de remediarlo pero no sé cómo, para mí fortuna mi padre intervino.

―¡Touko chan mira lo bella que estas, verdad Yuki!―Abrazándola cariñosamente.

―¡Claro papa y además la mejor doctora en el país en especialidad de cardiología!―Te masacrare Yumi, como se te ocurre empujar a Touko, se lo hago entender con mi mirada, pero mi hermana está en su mundo contrariada, se le nota a kilómetros de distancia.

―¡Gracias señor Fukuzawa! ―no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero hace unos momentos, de ver a Yumi onesama después de tantos años; no pude evitar correr y besarla, aunque aún siento estas punzadas de dolor por el rechazo y desconcierto de Yumi, ¿Es que acaso nadie le dijo lo que ocurre? y en eso doy una mirada rápida a mis padres, que sueltan una sonrisa nerviosa, igual que la familia Fuzukawa y observo a Yumi que está más distraída que nunca y las dos nos dirigimos la mirada a nuestros respectivos padres, para que empiezan sus explicaciones.

―¿Papa que sucede?―Exige Yumi una respuesta.

―Hija después de tu partida, nos asociamos con los señores Matsudaira, en una de esas pláticas mostramos nuestra preocupación por la futura pareja de nuestras hijas; así que decidimos que mejor pareja podían tener que ustedes, se conocían, eran amigas, así que sería más fácil de sobrellevar, así que acordamos el compromiso, yo ya sabía de tus preferencias, así que decidí que era lo mejor para ti y sé que no me equivoco.―Informa el señor Fukuzawa.

―Así es, yo también sabía sobre las preferencias de mi hija Touko, de su amor por ti Yumi, no lo pensé dos veces para este compromiso; yo deseo la felicidad para mi hija y sé que al lado tuyo lo será, por eso se acordó el compromiso y la boda en cuanto arribaras a Japón.―Dice el señor Matsudaira.

Y me quede helada, mi padre ya sabía sobre mis preferencias, y me comprometió con Touko y además que Touko me ama; demasiada información en solo unos minutos, estoy empezando a hiperventilar del susto.

Ahora si no sé qué decir ni que pensar, así que les pedí a mis padres y a los señores Matsudaira, hablar con Touko a solas; es ahí que por primera vez, mire a Touko detalladamente, ligeramente más alta, su cabellera más larga debajo de su cintura, su cuerpo ¡oh dios tiene más curvas que yo! no pude evitar sonrojarme; ella se había convertido en toda una mujer sin lugar a dudas; debe de tener un interminable lista de pretendientes, no pude evitar sentir una punzada de incomodidad, lo más seguro ha de ser de tantas sorpresas que me he llevado hoy, ¡si eso debe ser!...; nos fuimos al despacho de mi papa, para estar tranquilas y empezar con mi ráfaga de dudas y ahí va mi pregunta los más sutil que pude...

―¿Oye Touko estás de acuerdo con esta locura?

¿Bueno que esperaban? la sutileza no es lo mío; Touko bajo su mirada, y creo ver unas ¿lagrimas? Ósea es Touko, la persona menos sentimental y además fría que conozco; y que no deja que nadie mire sus sentimientos, es una completa tsundere y la hice llorar.

¿Ay no dios ahora qué hago?, miro la puerta, miro la ventana no sé por cuál de las dos tirarme y ahí viene el síntoma que siempre me aqueja, el de querer huir de las situaciones que no puedo manejar; pero ya basta Yumi, por una maldita vez en tu vida no pienses en huir, de circunstancias que no puedes manejar; así que suspiro largamente y darme valor para ir a abrazar a mi pequeña hermana, que ahora se ha convertido en mi prometida.

―Perdóname Touko sé que soy una idiota, que lo único que hago es lastimar al que me rodea, por ser tan indecisa; por eso te preguntaré, ¿estás segura de ser la esposa de esta persona? hay muchas mejores que yo…

Y no me dejo terminar, cuando sentí sus labios nuevamente sobre los míos cálidos, llenos de ternura que me hicieron estremecer, después se separó de mí para hablar con una sonrisa dulce.

―¡Yumi onesama!, yo la he amado desde que la vi, eh mirado su sufrimiento desde el compromiso de Sachiko con Suguru; sé que si me da la oportunidad podrá amarme como yo la amo, solo dámela y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás que me dices.

Touko me decía todas esas palabras reconfortantes, mientras acariciaba mi rostro con ternura. Después de escucharla, mi corazón empezó a latir como loco; yo que pensé que nunca lo volvería a sentir; además si quiero empezar de nuevo, tengo que poner de mi parte, lo había decidido antes, que tendría una nueva vida, eso implica dejar que alguien invada mi corazón, sin poner trabas de por medio, como lo he hecho anteriormente; le daré la oportunidad que ella desea y yo necesito, para empezar mi vida; no sé si esto está bien o mal, pero el que no arriesga no gana y eso me lo ha demostrado el tiempo, en el pasado no arriesgue para no sufrir y perdí completamente.

―¿Que me dice onesama, me daría una oportunidad? Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

―Touko chan―suspiro para verla con determinación― te doy la oportunidad―Suelto al fin mi respuesta― pero por favor te pido que hagas todo lo posible, para que ates este corazón al tuyo, que haga que lata al mismo ritmo que el tuyo, que tú seas mi sol y mi noche, que seas mi todo y mi complemento que tanto necesito.

Mientras decía estas palabras; no evitaba soltar lagrimas que rompían mi corazón de dolor, por lo que voy a dejar atrás, debo seguir adelante, Sachiko nunca fue para mí, debo mirar enfrente y crear mi futuro y no seguir estancada en ese absurdo sentimiento que nunca fue alimentado, solo por mis ilusiones vagas... Tengo que forjar mi felicidad, hoy en este día da inicio mi nueva vida.

―Onesama estas bien, se quedó muy callada.

―¡Estoy bien!―Le sonrió para que se tranquilice― ¡Pero una cosa más Touko chan, llámame Yumi, nada de Onesama por favor.―Es muy formal que me diga onesama, si ya es mi prometida.

-¡Claro Yumi!

**Touko abraza efusivamente a Yumi, mientras esta se sonroja por el acto…**

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se iba formando en mi rostro; después de la respuesta de Yumi, todo el dolor que tuve que pasar, al ver que ella sufría por otra persona, mis celos y rabia así Sachiko por tener la atención de Yumi, que mi prima con solo una palabra la tenía a su disposición; sin embargo cuando se anunció el compromiso de mis primos, aunque suene egoísta de mi parte, pensé que tenía una oportunidad con onesama, podría confesarle que me la amaba al fin.

Posteriormente pasa lo peor, Yumi se marcha sin ninguna explicación, entendí de inmediato que su partida era por el compromiso de mi prima, me causo tanta rabia por la decisión de onesama, sabía que amaba mucho a Sachiko, pero dejarnos atrás por ella era doloroso, ser partícipe de quien era la más importante, en el corazón de mi amada era horrible conocerlo, la ira se convirtió en depresión en cuestión de segundos.

Lo único que hacía era estudiar excesivamente, para ser una excelente medicó ese objetivo me fije, ya no pensaba en más que eso, lo demás dejo de tener importancia; me distancie de mis primos por no querer ver a Sachiko, porque yo en el fondo de mi corazón, le echaba la culpa a ella de todo mi dolor, por su causa Yumi se había ido de mi lado, mientras ella organizaba su maldita boda de porquería.

Pero un día como cualquier otro, después de salir de la facultad de medicina, mis padres me llamaron emocionados al despacho, diciéndome que me habían comprometido y que terminando mi carrera me casaría; no pude evitar explotar de rabia, les reclame que si harían lo mismo que les hicieron a mis primos, que me venderían al mejor postor, por el bien de la familia y del apellido; no pude evitar llorar de dolor, porque mis padres harían lo mismo que le habían hecho a Sachiko.

Y mi padre corrió abrazarme y besar mi frente y decirme, que él jamás haría tal cosa, que lo estaba haciendo por mi felicidad y que nunca me vendería y pondría mi bienestar en juego, por un tonto apellido o lo que fuera, que me había comprometido con Yumi Fukuzawa, porque sabía que yo la amaba a mí onesama, más allá de una amistad.

Cuando mi padre me lo dijo no me lo podría creer, yo era la prometida de mí onesama; que al terminar mi carrera me casaría con ella, mi rostro se iluminó en segundos, mi sonrisa no cabía de felicidad, por la noticia.

¿Pero cómo había pasado todo esto?, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad; me explicaron mis padres sobre el acuerdo de las dos familias, yo pensaba que Yumi conocía del compromiso; me dijo mi madre que tendríamos contacto, con ella después de que terminara su carrera y que inmediatamente, que regresara a Japón pondríamos fecha para la boda.

Así que espere pacientemente a que ese día llegara, con mucha emoción, me prepare para ser la mejor, para que Yumi se sintiera orgullosa de mi y no se arrepentiría de su decisión; yo daré todo por ella, no dejaré que nadie me arrebate mi felicidad lucharé incansablemente, porque sé que mi recompensa al final de esto será estar con mi amada onesama...

Después de salir de mis recuerdos, me centre en la conversación que estaba teniendo con Yumi.

―Touko chan, estas muy pegada.―Sonrojada por la cercanía.

Parece que Yumi me quiere tratar como antes, pero eso no lo voy a permitir...

―¿Pero qué es eso de Touko chan?, ya no soy ninguna niña y te lo voy a demostrar onesama.―Le susurró al oído.

La aprendí contra el mueble del despacho, mi Yumi en estos años se ha convertido en toda una diosa, su cuerpo se ha desarrollado muy bien, su bello rostro me llama acariciarlo, mi deseo va en aumento y no creo poder evitarlo más, ambiciono estar con ella; mis labios se van acercando poco a poco a los suyos, quiero saborearla sin restricciones, muerdo mi labio inferior en eso estaba cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta...

―Perdónenme, no sabía que ustedes estaban haciendo "eso" tan pronto.―Yuki sonrojado al ver la posición tan incómoda de su hermana.

―Cuñadito toca la puerta antes de entrar―Touko le dice suspirando de frustración.

**Mientras Yumi esta quieta y con el rostro en llamas de la vergüenza.**

Después que Touko, me iba a demostrar que ya no era ninguna niña o por venus, ¡cómo me lo iba a demostrar! me perdí en su mirada llena de deseo, que si no llega mi hermano, yo no sé qué hubiera pasado en ese despacho; me sonrojo de solo pensarlo, que yo creía que iba a durar toda mi vida sin besar a nadie, sí como lo oyen ni bese a Sachiko y mucho menos deje que alguien lo hiciera, en mi mente le era fiel a su recuerdo, sé que suena idiota e ingenuo y más al conocer que nunca hubo ninguna relación entre las dos, pero eso cúlpenselo a mi corazón, que no dejaba que nadie se me acercara, testarudo hasta el final.

Bueno ahora Touko lo está haciendo, así que todo lo que he tenido guardado se está desquebrajando y si sigue con esas insinuaciones, que se cuide porque el león que llevo dormido se va a despertar y se va a querer comer a la gatita, otra vez el sonrojo creó que oficialmente soy una pervertida, salir del yumarikari me afecto demasiado...

―Hermana deja esa expresión que me asustas.

―¡Eh!

―Despabila y vámonos al comedor.―Dice Yuki.

Sentí que Touko me tomo del brazo, al notar que no me movía ni un centímetro y me llevo a esa dirección sentándose muy pegada a mi lado, la cena paso muy aprisa o así lo sentí, mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos, todos conversaban tranquilamente sobre el compromiso; hasta que pasamos a la sala otra vez, para poner fecha al matrimonio, yo solo me mecía a un lado a otro, nerviosa por lo que pasaba a mi parecer muy pronto, mi hermano lo noto y de en vez de darme un abrazo, el brusco me dio un zape diciéndome que pusiera atención.

Mis padres y los de ella lo querían hacer en todo lo alto, con trompetas y todo el asunto, yo y Touko nos opusimos; queríamos algo más íntimo, solo la familia y amigos allegados a la familia no más, después de la batalla campal con nuestros padres, puedo decir que Touko tiene facilidad de palabra impresionante, así que ganamos; tendré que tener cuidado con ella, porque si no se saldrá con la suya en varias ocasiones conmigo.

Después mi madre se retiró y regreso como flash, dios hasta se miraba el sonrojo, del esfuerzo que hizo para llegar lo antes posible.

Con ella traía una cajita blanca parecía su diseño antiguo, igual que los señores Matsudaira; mi madre me entrego el estuche y los padres de Touko hicieron lo mismo y yo prosigue abrirla; era un hermoso anillo de oro, con un diamante en forma octagonal en medio, mientras lo miraba, mi padre explicaba que ese anillo se lo dio mi abuela; para su compromiso con mi madre y que él se lo iba a dar, al primero de sus hijos al contraer un compromiso.

Y entonces mire a Touko su rostro se miraba con alegría e ilusión y proseguí a ponerle el anillo y ella sucesivamente puso la argolla que le dieron sus padres en mí; era un anillo también de oro, pero su diamante era redondo y con varios diamantes pequeños incrustados alrededor de él, su diseño era muy hermoso.

Hicimos un pacto en silencio no necesitaba decir más, porque ya no había más que expresar; cerramos el compromiso con un beso y un brindis y se decidió que un mes, nuestra boda seria en la mansión de mis ya oficialmente suegros...

**En la habitacion de Yumi...**

Hace un momento que se ha retirado Touko y sus padres, es tiempo de reflexionar todo; nunca a nadie yo le permití, que se me acercara románticamente; pero si tenía muchas amigas, lo curioso de todo es que la mayoría, me trataba como Sei sama o creían que era un peluche o un niño, de tanta abrazadera, besos y cariños que me tenían.

Ellas se preocupaban mucho por mí, sí antes que alguien se me acercara, era un interrogatorio masivo, para las pobres personas incautas, que se atrevían aproximarse, sin ningún motivo aparente; ¿que cuales eras sus intenciones conmigo?, ¡que si se atrevían a tocarme las matarían!..., eso en cierta forma me traía nostalgia, me recordaba onesama regañando a Sei sama…

Ellas hicieron un buen trabajo, sin ninguna duda en la universidad, los que valoraban sus vidas no se acercaban a mí; sin embargo me observaban desde lejos se sentía muy incómodo, como sus ojos me miraban con mucha intensidad, casi suplicando que adivinara, que es lo que sus pensamientos querían transmitirme; dios de solo recordar eso, me dan escalofríos.

Sé muy bien el tiempo que estuve fuera, obtuve resignación de que onesama jamás se fijaría en mí; que ella se casó con Suguru, que era feliz con él, que yo debería avanzar; me lo repetía como si fuera una oración, pero no podía la amaba demasiado, no quería dejar su recuerdo atrás era doloroso...

Pero este instante voy a enterrar lo que siento por onesama; sé que debo avanzar para ser feliz con Touko, además Touko es cariñosa, tenemos una conexión especial y me ama, me conoce y la conozco, además ella es buena, muy buena, a que buena es, ¡oh dios mío es demasiado buena! ¡Está súper buena! creo que ya me desvié en mis momentos de reflexión, creo que debo tomar un baño de agua fría antes de ir a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno si sigo asi creo que subire uno capitulo diario SD, (pero recuerdo que no escrito nada del otro fic de shizNat 0.0 espero que nadie espere un cap esta semana jaja) ... Harukichiru, pues leeras lo que pasara, con ese compromiso, invitado sobre Sachiko... mas pronto de lo que te imaginas jaja...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Ya ha pasado una semana del compromiso y el ajetreo para los preparativos para la boda se dejaron venir, que el vestido, invitaciones, la comida, los decorativos y no sé qué otras cosas más y lo peor del caso no he tenido tiempo de ver a Touko chan; ella por lo del hospital, sé que es la dueña, pero por eso mismo tiene más compromiso, más por el aprecio que le tiene, después que se lo heredara su abuelo.

Yo que tengo que incorporarme a la empresa familiar, he estado infestada de papeleo, para mirar cómo se encuentra el negocio así que no he tenido tiempo de nada.

Ahora voy a comer en un restaurante, cerca de la empresa porque no tengo tiempo de ir a la casa, así que lo más rápido es comer en este sitio, es bonito y agradable no ocupo más, después de pedir al mesero mi orden; bebo tranquilamente mi agua, mientras traen mi pedido.

―¡Yumi!

Alguien grita mi nombre, con tal agudeza que casi rompe mi tímpano y reconozco perfectamente ese timbre de voz, que a pesar de los años, sigue inconfundible y volteo a ver y es Yoshino, que tiene en su rostro una expresión preguntándome, eres tu verdad y se lo confirmo asintiendo nada mas y su expresión cambia, a una roja de ira se dirige donde estoy a una velocidad impresionante, sacudiéndome de mi camisa blanca, antes inmaculada sin ninguna arruga, ahora parece que no se planchó en años.

―¡Mala amiga, desconsiderada, como te atreviste a irte sin decirme, vas a conocerme ahora Yumi Fukuzawa!

―¡Yoshino suéltala ya!

En eso se escucha otra voz conocida, es Rei casi lloro de felicidad al verla, parecía que era la luz al final del túnel, sé que exagero pero pareciera que Yoshino quisiera matarme y no ha cambiado nada.

―Hola Yoshino, el gusto también es en verte.―acomodando mi blusa.

―¡Mentirosa mala amiga!―Seguía recriminando Yoshino.

Sin embargo lo que no me percate, es que atrás de mí también estaba Noriko y Shimako, ¡¿Esto era una reunión de las rosas o qué?! ¡No si tengo una suerte bárbara, no me basta con una, me traen a la mayoría!

―Yumi― dijo Yoshino―pequeña sinvergüenza ¿por qué demonios no, nos dijiste que te ibas a largar a no sé dónde y qué nunca nos ibas a contactar? maldita sea acaso no somos tus amigas, para que tuvieras la consideración de decirnos que te ibas a ir del colegio.

Todas las rosas se me quedaron mirando, preguntándome en silencio la pregunta de Yoshino, que sentía como puñaladas; no me puse a pensar en el dolor de los demás, solo pensaba en mi dolor solo en eso.

―Perdónenme.―En serio si me siento horrible.

―Eso es todo lo que piensas decirme, después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, perdón.―Se enojó más.

―Yoshino, ya te pidió perdón, siéntate.

Después que Rei tranquilizara a Yoshino y convenciera que matar a su amiga no iba solucionar nada; gracias kami aún sigo con vida y así empezaron la guerra de preguntas, ¿qué porque me fui sin avisar? ¿que cuando regrese?

Así que empecé con verdades a medias, les dije que fui al extranjero a estudiar, y que al terminar mi carrera regrese, hace una semana; aunque no les dije la causa de mi partida, todas las de ahí sabían el motivo o se lo imaginaban, así que para que hablar de ello y aprovechando el momento de que estén aquí, les diré de mi matrimonio.

―¡Chicas me caso en tres semanas, están cordialmente invitadas a la boda!―ya saben no se me da la sutileza.

―¡Que!―Gritaron las rosas solo en excepción de Shimako.

Bueno lo que paso a continuación, es otra arremetida de Yoshino contra mi persona, pero que le pasa esta mujer me va a matar antes de mi boda, otra vez Rei tuvo que intervenir para mi fortuna.

―¿Entonces Yumi, quien es el afortunado? ―decía Shimako, con su habitual tranquilidad y sonrisa para aligerar la tensión en la mesa.

―¡Dilo pequeña sinvergüenza con quien te vas a casar!―Yoshino entre curiosa y enojada.

―¿Es un extranjero?―Noriko tratando de adivinar.

―No es afortunado―digo― es afortunada y ustedes ya la conocen.

Cuando dije eso todas se miraron entre sí.

―¿Quién?― Yoshino rompió el silencio.

Parece que nadie se lo imaginaba y lo solté sin más

―Es Touko chan.

Parece que se quedaron mudas nadie dijo nada, hasta que hablo la persona que nadie se imaginaría y menos por la pregunta que me iba a ser.

―¿Yumi qué pasa con Sachiko?―Rei pregunta muy seriamente.

Ósea es la pregunta prohibida, el enigma que nadie quiere resolver y es la llaga que no deben tocar en mi presencia, se supone que la más sensata del grupo no debe preguntaría por eso, se lo creo a Noriko y Yoshino por imprudentes, pero de Rei no.

―¿Y que con ella? pues yo que recuerde ella está felizmente casada y no tiene nada que ver conmigo―Resentida hasta el final aunque no debería ¿verdad?

―Sencillo es tu onesama, no deberías avisarle de que estas aquí, y que piensas casarte con su prima―Dice Shimako cortando la atmosfera, tan pesada que se producía.

―Tiene razón en decir eso, más porque es prima de Touko, pero esa ya es decisión de mi prometida; porque por mí respecta es mejor no mover el pasado― respondí y ya terminado el tema incómodo.

Les dije los pormenores de mi boda, me dieron sus números de teléfonos, para contactarnos y su dirección para mandarle las invitaciones; así nos despedimos y yo regrese al trabajo, muy pensativa sobre el asunto de Sachiko, aunque no quisiera pensar en ello, ella tarde o temprano se enteraría de la boda; pues es prima de mi prometida ¡ni modo que no la inviten!

Pero sinceramente espero que Touko no lo haga; me sentiría muy incómoda, capaz que reacciona igual que Yoshino y me quiera matar por haberme ido sin despedirme y también tendría que dar explicaciones, que la verdad no quiero darle; es mejor no verla con ese pensamiento empecé con el papeleo...

**Dos semanas después, en el hospital Matsudaira…**

Ya solo falta una semana para la boda y a Yumi, apenas la he podido ver; es que estoy adelantando todo lo que pueda en el hospital y para preparar a un director interino, para las semanas que me ausentaré por la luna de miel, ya escogí vestido y todo está casi preparado.

La ceremonia se hará en la mansión de mis padres, hay un salón lo suficientemente grande, para los invitados que no serán muchos, solo los más allegados; aunque me sorprendió que Yumi me comentara que había visto a Yoshino, Shimako, Rei y Noriko y que las había invitado a la boda; el motivo de mi asombro es que deje de contactarlas, después que salí del colegio Lilian.

Pero bueno me alegra saber de ellas, pero me pregunto si Rei aún sigue en contacto con Sachiko, ella y yo nos distanciamos mucho y le dije a mi madre que no debíamos invitarla a la boda; era mejor así, mi padre no me pregunto el motivo de mi decisión y se lo agradezco de todo corazón, si ya estamos distanciadas no miro la razón avisarle, mejor así cada quien con su vida…

**1 semana después en la mansión Matsudaira...**

―¡Y llego el día de la boda!― le digo a mi hermano Yuki.

―Muy pronto te amarraran Yumi―Se ríe con dulzura.

―Gracias por tranquilizarme―Le digo sarcásticamente.

Estoy como una gelatina tiemblo por todo y los nervios están al tope, a ver si no me desmayo o hago una barbaridad en la ceremonia y Yuki no me ayuda con esos comentarios.

Tranquila Yumi me digo a misma, nada más es una boda, nada más vas a hacer la promesa donde dices que juraras, fidelidad y que estarás con esa persona hasta que la muerte los separe, ¡ay, por kami! bueno creo que si sigo dándome esa clase de ánimos, me voy a desplomar en cualquier momento, noto que viene Yoshino demasiado risueña que me asusta.

―¡Yumi te vez hermosa, pareces muñequita de aparador con tu vestido de novia!

―Gracias Yoshino― creo que es el primer comentario bueno que me hace, sin querer matarme en el proceso.

―Touko chan, te va devorar enterita en unas horas.

Nada más me sonrojo con el comentario, mientras hablábamos veo llegar a mi prometida, si creía que era hermosa ahora más; su rostro resplandecía de lo bella que esta, me he quedado sin aliento, mis manos tiemblan más, mi corazón siento que se me sale, creo que ahora si me voy a desmayar.

―Yumi respira profundo, no quiero que mi hija se la lleven de emergencia, por un colapso nervioso.

Mi padre sigue susurrándome, que me tranquilice que todo va a estar bien, lo intento claro, pero con solo verla mi corazón late a una velocidad que nunca creí tener, lo bueno es que si me da un paro cardiaco, tengo a un médico cerca, mientras divagaba otra vez para no variar.

Observaba como habían decorado el salón, de la mansión de los padres de Touko chan; era todo tan hermoso, los adornos se miraban únicos, cada detalle era diferente que otro, hasta creo que los mandaron personalizar los recuerdos, para cada uno de los invitados y eso que dijimos que sería algo sencillo, sin embargo todo se miraba lujoso, igual que el vestido de Touko, se veia como una deidad de blanco, que se ajustaba perfectamente a ella, todo parecía un sueño.

No me di cuenta, cuando el juez ya estaba preguntando; si aceptaba como esposa a Touko, es lo malo perderse en mi nube y yo me pierdo muy seguido y el juez esperando mi respuesta impaciente; creo que hasta una venita se le notaba en la frente al juez, mientras se secaba con un pañuelo el sudor y preguntándome si pasaba algo.

―¡Señorita Yumi Fukuzawa, acepta como esposa a Touko Matsudaira!―Con tono más severo, al ser la tercera vez que preguntaba lo mismo.

―Acepto.

Dije ese acepto con una sonrisa nerviosa, al ver que todos me miraban horrible y escuche en la parte de atrás, como soltaban el suspiro detenido, yo creo que pensaban que iba a decir que no, hasta Touko tenía una cara de espanto la pobrecita, que se le paso después de mi respuesta, enseguida el juez se giró, dándome un respiro, ya me empezaba a taladrar su mirada inquisidora.

―Touko Matsudaira, acepta a Yumi Fukuzawa como su esposa.―El juez más calmado dice.

―Acepto.

Fueron mis palabras con determinación, después del susto que me pego Yumi de su silencio prolongado, es que ella tiende a divagar mucho en sus pensamientos, que se desconecta del mundo, lo he notado cuando estábamos en el colegio de Lilian, pensé que los años la cambiaria, pero creo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

Ahora el juez ha dicho que oficialmente, estamos casadas y que puedo besar a Yumi; ahora sí puedo decir que mi felicidad se ha completado finalmente, vienen y me felicitan mis padres mi madre está llorando, mi padre diciéndome que espera un nieto pronto y yo solo le sonrío.

―¡Claro que si padre, no nada más uno te daremos cinco nietos!

Creo que mi pobre Yumi escucho, casi se ahoga con el vino; pero que de una vez que lo sepa, que quiero muchos niños, yo fui única hija quiero una familia grande, no quiero que se sientan solos mis hijos, el motivo los hermanos se apoyan mutuamente, ahí tiene el caso Yumi con Yuki, siempre la ayudo en todo y eso mismo quiero en mi familia.

"Yumi está sudando a mares a un lado de la señora Fukuzawa"

―¿Touko está bromeando verdad mama?

―No lo creo Yumi.

Después de escuchar a Touko, que quiere cinco hijos casi me da algo.

―Seré un abuelo joven.―dice el señor Fukuzawa.

―Y yo un tío muy guapo.

―Es muy pronto papa―Suelto asustada.

Mi padre me ignora, alegando que él también quiere un nieto y mi hermano un sobrino para consentirlos y mi madre diciendo que quiere una niña, para vestirla de muñequita..., ¡hay por kami!, pero eso lo discutiremos después Touko y yo a solas para que mi familia no me eché montón… después de la celebración nos iremos a una playa privada, que ahí mis suegros poseen una cabaña...

**Posteriormente de despedirnos de la fiesta, de nuestros amigos y familiares; en el transcurso del camino que íbamos en la limosina, que nos traslada a nuestra luna de miel, abrace a Touko.**

―Te sientes bien, estas muy callada.

―Yumi soy muy feliz, cumplí mi sueño de ser tu esposa, no puedo creer que ya soy tu mujer.

―Mi mujer todavía no lo eres.

Y en el acto se sonrojó Touko, después de pensar lo dicho yo también y en seguida no dijimos nada en todo el trayecto de la vergüenza, diablos ¿por qué tendré esa costumbre, de hablar antes de pensar?

**Unas horas después…**

Llegamos disque a la cabaña, que parecía más mansión; poseía un enorme jardín y una grandiosa piscina que hacia un grandioso contraste con la vista al mar, era un panorama digno de una foto Kodak.

Llevaron nuestras cosas a la recamara y nos dispusimos a subir, de los nervios creo que tropecé con los escalones, con cada uno de ellos y sin evitarlo Touko soltaba una leve risa por mi torpeza; entramos a la habitación y el silencio reinó por la tensión que había, mi ahora esposa se dispuso ir al baño con su mini maleta y yo mejor me senté en la cama para tranquilizarme.

Pasaron los segundos, minutos, una hora, creo desperté de mí letargo y ya mirando que se había tardado mi esposa; ya preocupada que le haya pasado algo, me dispuse a tocar la puerta,

―¿Touko estas bien?

No contesto, ahora si me alarme.

―¡Touko!

Toque la puerta más fuerte, es que ya me había impacientado, ya iba a salir corriendo, para que la servidumbre me diera las llaves de la puerta; cuando esta se habría lentamente y solo se asomara el rostro de Touko tímidamente.

―¿Oye Touko porque no contestabas me preocupaste?, pensé que te había pasado algo malo― ella no decía nada― ¡Touko!―igual de muda― ¡Touko chan!

Parece que la ida era ella y no yo.

―Cierra la puerta Yumi.―Lo decía casi sin voz.

Ese pequeño gritito de Touko casi me hace reír, pero me contuve al verla tan nerviosa.

―Ya voy a salir, así que ciérrala ya.

Después de eso realice lo que me pidió, cerré la puerta del cuarto y le dije que le pasaba que si sentía mal, porque su rostro estaba rojo, capaz que le dio temperatura, por el cambio de clima de la ciudad a la playa, ella me susurra que no, apenas la alcance escuchar.

Entonces le dije que saliera pues si estaba bien; se miraba indecisa si salir o no, creo que mi impaciencia gano; ya iba rumbo al baño a sacarla cuando de un solo tirón salió, mostrándome un beybydoll negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Me quede sin aliento y estática ahora creo que si me desmayaré; si con el vestido casi lo hago, ahora sin el seguro que si, en mis pensamientos estaba, cuando noto a Touko retroceder para ingresar otra vez al baño.

―¡Oh no, no regresas a ese lugar donde tardas eternidades!

La tome del brazo y la atraje conmigo, entonces observe lágrimas en su rostro, preocupada al pensar que la había lastimado, por el tirón que le produje; le pregunte que pasaba con ella, me contesto que porque no me movía, pensaba que no me había gustado, lo que miraba y que había tardado tanto en el baño, por la vergüenza que le producía que la viera de esa manera.

―Ahorita vuelvo Yumi espérame, me voy a volver a cambiar.―Dice desesperada.

¡Ay, por kami de dónde saca Touko, que no me gusta lo que estoy observando o más bien devorando con la vista!, que no me ve la cara de león en celo que traigo y la abrazo.

―Touko cariño lo que pasa es todo lo contrario.

La separo para acariciar su rostro y quitar el rastro de lágrimas, que salían de sus lindos ojos grises.

―Y no es necesario ir al baño a quitarte nada, porque la que quitara las cosas soy yo.

―¡Yumi!―Sonrojada.

En eso beso sus cálidos labios lento y pausado mientras nos acostumbramos al ritmo, me digo a mí misma, bueno Yumi ve por las llaves, donde tienes enjaulado a tu león interior y déjalo libre.

En eso tomo a mi esposa de la cintura y profundizo el beso a uno más apasionado, Touko sigue mi ritmo, mientras se apega más a mi cuerpo y yo la abrazo más fuerte, nuestra temperatura sube, mi ritmo cardiaco se dispara, nuestros labios luchan por el control, muerdo su labio y ella empieza a gemir entre mis labios; mi deseo aumenta no puedo detenerme más, en eso la deposito en la cama sin dejar de besarla, empiezo acariciar sus hombros, dejo de besar sus labios, para recorrer su cuello siento como se estremece bajo de mí, sigo recorriendo su piel de porcelana; sin darme cuenta las dos nos despojamos de la ropa, con la pasión a flor de piel y a punto de serla mía y yo ser suya, ella me detiene, mira mis ojos profundamente y me dice que sea delicada con ella que es su primera vez, yo suelto una leve sonrisa y le digo a Touko que para mí también, así que le pido lo mismo, volvimos a besarnos con profundidad para terminar lo que habíamos empezado...

**En otro lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, en un jet privado; el piloto pedía autorización para realizar el aterrizaje en la pista privada.**

"El Capitán informa a los presidentes del conglomerado Ogasawara, que han llegado a su destino y que ya está todo arreglado, para su llegada"

"En el interior del avión se encuentra una hermosa mujer, con una clase única elegante y fina, en cada uno de sus movimientos que realiza, parece como un cisne en su máximo esplendor, sus ojos en un color sublime de azul centellan una gran aura, que podría hipnotizarte sin darte cuenta, de igual manera un apuesto hombre, con un cierto aire familiar, está sentado a su lado"

"La azafata se dirige a la hermosa mujer y al apuesto hombre, haciendo una reverencia y llamando así la atención de los ocupantes del avión"

―Sachiko sama, Suguru sama hemos llegado, si gustan nos dispondremos a bajar, ya ha llegado la limosina con su chofer y sus guardias de seguridad.

"Los ocupantes asienten para seguir con su conversación, que se estaba desarrollando antes de la interrupción"

―Por fin Sachiko hemos conseguido nuestro objetivo, de tener el poder absoluto de las compañías, de la familia Ogasawara y Kashiwagui, después de años de esfuerzos, tiempo y dedicación, solo nos falta esperar un poco de tiempo, para afinar los detalles y por fin vamos a ser libres de tomar nuestras propias decisiones; nadie va a volver a imponernos nada, ni obligarnos hacer lo que no queremos y tu mi querida prima, podrás obtener lo que siempre has deseado― lo decía el hombre apuesto de pelo azabache, con una gran sonrisa de felicidad y triunfo.

―Así es Suguru, no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que estoy, de saber que hemos logrado la meta, que nos propusimos ya hace años atrás y ya ha dado su fruto… Solo falta poco, un poco más mi querido primo, para poder obtener lo que siempre he deseado y querido en realidad y es estar con la persona que siempre he amado profundamente...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo, Harukichiru, si aparece Sei mas adelante, Invitado pues ahi esta la conti SD, licborrego feliz navidad a ti tambien my sweet SD, Edge Maverick, Reaccion Sachi :C jaja, sobre lo cruel y pasado de lanza, eso lo tiene otro personaje y no yumi jaja... hasta la otra semana, mas especifico el viernes empiezo a subir el proximo, se me acabo el tiempo libre ni modo, :D...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Ya han pasado seis meses después de la boda, que rápido transcurre el tiempo, he ido a comprar un arreglo floral para nuestro aniversario.

Nunca creí que podría ser feliz, Touko con sus atenciones y su paciencia ha llenado este corazón triste y desolado para darle luz y alegría después de todo, tome una buena decisión en darle una oportunidad y casarme…

Iré al hospital por Touko, parece que quiere hablar sobre el procedimiento que se realizó hace un mes, es que mi esposa quería tener hijos lo más rápido posible, yo me quería esperar un poco más, pero como dije ella tiene un poder de convencimiento bárbaro, unas cuantas noches desenfrenadas y consigue lo que quiere conmigo.

**En el hospital Matsudaira.**

Observo el edificio impresionada con las últimas remodelaciones, que gracias a la inversión de los padres de Touko y mi padre, parece que con esto se está reafirmando para ser el mejor hospital del país.

Entro al consultorio de mi esposa, que ya ni ocupo que me anuncien, ya todos me conocen de lo seguido que vengo, hasta parezco del personal.

Ahora ella es Touko Fuzukawa, que decía en su escritorio en su lamina de identificación, Doctora Fuzukawa lo pronunciaba con cariño, mientras acariciaba la placa siento un abrazo, que sé muy bien de quien se trata, de mi esposa me besa y me invita a sentarme, parece que está más feliz de lo habitual, su sonrisa es diferente, aunque ande pululando en el hospital, con una seriedad en su rostro y un tono de mando en su voz, tengo el privilegio de conocer a la verdadera mujer, de tras de esa formal manera de tratar a sus colegas y es alguien muy dulce, que si se lo cuento alguien de aquí, les costaría creer…

Después de sentarme, se acomoda en mis piernas y prosigue a morderme la oreja y besar mi cuello empieza apretar mi muslo, suelto varios suspiros, parece que quiere realizar lo que hicimos en otras ocasiones en su consultorio, estoy para tirarme encima de Touko, cuando me susurra que tiene un mes de embarazo, que lo acaba de confirmar que vamos a tener un ¡bebe! yo la abrazo de la emoción sin más por la noticia, la empiezo a besar, estoy emocionada, mientras le susurro que soy muy feliz.

―Tendremos que darles la noticia a nuestros padres.―Dice Touko entusiasmada.

―Se pondrán felices cuando se enteren que serán abuelos.

Touko se separa y toca su vientre para sonreírme yo también hago lo mismo, beso su vientre y ella levanta mi rostro, para tomar mis labios y besarme sin pudor alguno, para empezar la danza de caricias, que habíamos tenido momentos antes…

**Unas horas después…**

Después de la noticia que me ha dado Touko, quería compartir mi alegría y con quien mejor que con mi amiga, le llamo a Yoshino para invitarla a comer, en un restaurante cerca de su trabajo, la razón sé que ahorita tiene muy poco tiempo, el motivo es sencillo ahora la que se va a casar es ella con Rei, que si me lo preguntan ya se habían tardado, una relación de años y todavía no daban el paso decisivo y yo de semanas me case, ironías de la vida supongo.

Llegue al restaurante distinguí a Yoshino a lo lejos, creo que viene acompañada, pero no me di cuenta de quien es, porque una maseta de esas enormes que usan de decoración, muy bella por cierto obstaculizaba mi vista.

En realidad que más daba, dar mi noticia de mi alegría a más personas o eso creí, cuando llegue a la mesa mire a Yoshino para saludarla, pero cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me miro como el cuadro del grito, le iba a preguntar que le pasaba, me preocupo mucho su expresión de espanto, cuando una voz cálida que conocía muy bien, pero que pensé que jamás en mi vida la volvería escuchar, menos diciendo mi nombre me hablo, haciéndome temblar por un momento.

**―¡Yumi no piensas saludar a tu onesama!**

Es lo que logre pronunciar, después de componerme de la impresión, quien iba a imaginar que mi Petit en seour la encontraría en un restaurante, después de casi de seis años sin verla, había cambiado de sobremanera, ya no quedaban rastros aniñados en su rostro y su voz antes juvenil ahora era más sensual, sus hermosos ojos menos expresivos, su magnífico cabello castaño ahora mucho más largo y sin coletas, la hacían lucir una mujer bastante atractiva, parecía muñeca por lo perfecta que se miraba, muchos al ver entrar semejante mujer no quitaban su vista de ella, aunque disimuladamente observaban preguntándose, si era una persona de verdad.

Después de la impresión vino mi ira, mi coraje, mi orgullo herido, por sentirme burlada parecía que Yoshino y Rei sabían sobre Yumi y nadie me conto nada.

Le di a Yoshino mi mirada inquisidora, ella solo volteaba para no darme respuesta, si no vengo a felicitarla por su próxima boda, yo ni enterada de que Yumi volvió y sigue en contacto con ellas y no conmigo.

Eso me enfurece más y me entristece al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué Yumi? me pregunto internamente, ¿por qué me haces daño de esta manera mi amada Yumi?, tú no sabes cuánto sufrí con mi compromiso impuesto con Suguru y el también sufrió la razón tampoco me amaba… No pudimos librarnos de ese matrimonio inminente.

Pero él propuso un plan, que nos casaríamos como nuestros padres lo ordenaron a base de amenazas y cuando hayamos llegado a tener el control de las empresas, Ogasawara y Kashiwagi, y sin que nadie pudiera retarnos nos divorciaríamos y obtendríamos la libertad de amar a quien fuera, sin que nadie se opondría por nuestro nivel de poder, eso ya paso hace tres meses obtuvimos nuestra libertad, conseguimos el divorcio y el total control de las empresas de las dos familias, casi les da algo a nuestros padres, ¡Pero se tendrán que aguantar, ahora los del poder somos nosotros, nadie volverá a jugar con nuestras vidas como fichas de ajedrez jamás!

Solo quería contarte esto Yumi, quería decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón, que eres mi razón de existir y que no permitiré que nadie se acercara más a ti eres mía, en el momento que te vi, supe que éramos destinada para estar juntas mi otra mitad, aunque Sei se interpusiera yo la quitaría del medio como fuera, puesto que yo no te comparto.

Aún tengo ese recuerdo doloroso, que casi enseguida que anunciara el compromiso con Suguru, dejaste de venir al colegio y a la casa de las rosas, pensé que habías enfermado llame varias veces a tu casa y no contestaban, las rosas no me decían nada hasta que Rei se levantó y me dijo, "Yumi se fue a estudiar al extranjero ya no la esperes más".

Aun me taladra esa noticia a pesar del tiempo, al momento de enterarme sentí mi corazón ahogarse de desesperación, no podía ser cierto, mi Yumi me había dejado, se había ido sin avisarme, fui al colegio Hanadera de mi desesperación, aun con mi aberración hacia los hombres no me lo impidió, pretendía hablar con tu hermano preguntarle por ti, donde estabas iría por ti donde fuese, no podía soportar una vida sin tu presencia y cuál fue mi sorpresa que Yuki tampoco estudiaba ya en su colegio, que lo habían trasladado a otro y no sabían a cuál, me derrumbe totalmente Yumi, quise preguntarle a Touko ella era tu hermana pequeña y recibí una mirada de odio total, con sus ojos me decía y recriminaba, que yo tenía la culpa de tu partida.

No sabía qué hacer, ya habían pasado dos años desde que tú te fuiste y se acercaba mi boda con Suguru, bueno farsa más bien, en eso me dijo mi primo que nos esforzáramos en la empresa, que ya que tuviera el total control no me sería difícil encontrarte con el poder de la familia, así que con esa meta en mente me case con el sin pensarlo, para poder obtener el poder que ocupaba, después de obtenerlo te tendría a ti a mí disposición quisieras o no, ya que después de todo no he luchado en balde, para no obtener lo que deseo, así que prepárate Yumi, que muy pronto serás la señora Ogasawara con tu consentimiento o no…

**"Yumi estaba sin habla y estática enfrente de Sachiko, comenzando a formársele un poco de sudor en su frente, por la sorpresa**"

No podía hablar de los nervios, frente a mi estaba Sachiko onesama y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su mirada, ahora indescifrable para mí, si antes me costaba que era cercana a ella, ahora que han pasado los años mucho menos, ahora que la observo parece que no ha cambiado mucho después de la última vez que la vi, bueno está mucho más hermosa y elegante si eso se puedo, después de todo es lógico que sea tan bella lo era desde antes, ahora no tiene comparación alguna, sin embargo creó que hay algo muy distinto en ella, desprende un aire arrogante que le desconocía o creo que es mi imaginación.

Después del silencio prolongado, la que hablo fue Yoshino, porque en vista de que yo no podía, me invito a sentarme y platicar de su compromiso, mientras hablaba como tarabilla para distraernos según ella, pero en definitiva no estaba sirviendo, onesama no me quitaba sus ojos azules profundos de encima, creo que esto me pasa por no haber tomado el asunto más seriamente.

Rei me lo había advertido, que tarde o temprano me la encontraría, pero yo esperaba bien tarde, casi, casi para presentarle mis nietos y ella a los suyos, lo sé solo quería darle la vuelta el asunto, como si jamás hubiera sentido amor por ella, mi onesama no tuvo la culpa que cayera en ese afecto y por esa causa no la quería cerca, para dejarla hacerla feliz y de igual manera serlo yo misma.

Ya que había divagado bastante, me di cuenta que Yoshino se le acabo la armería de la palabra y ya no tenía más que decir, así que onesama prosiguió, con su voz demasiado dulce que asustaba, con un tono más bajo pareciera de ultratumba.

―Yumi aún no me dices, porque te fuiste sin despedirte y sin avisar, quiero saberlo― si lo que tengo yo es de que soy muy testaruda― quiero conocer el motivo de tu abandono, nada más.

"Yumi se revolvía en su asiento con cara de espanto, sin saber que decir o hacer, por el tono de reproche de Sachiko le hacía, en cada cuestionamiento"

―Cálmate Sachiko san, si sigues mirando así a Yumi, nunca va a poder hablar de los nervios, créeme que yo también me enoje con ella―Interrumpió Yoshino.

―Cómo quieres que me calme, ustedes sabían de antemano que ella estaba aquí, no tuvieron el valor civil de comunicármelo, acaso era muy difícil tomar el teléfono y decirme.

―Yo no lo tengo―tratando de zafarse.

―Yoshino san, tú no lo tendrás pero Rei sí, es mi amiga, estuve en contacto con ella, ¿era por eso que me evadió estos meses, al no querer irme a visitar?

―Es algo difícil de explicarlo.―Dice Yoshino viendo a Yumi, dandole entender que hasta ahí podía ayudarla, que le dejaba lo demás a ella.

En eso miro que Yumi levanta la vista y miro determinación en sus ojos, parece que ya se le quito la cohibición conmigo, eso me desconcierta, porque para serle sincera, ella podría tardar hasta días para confrontarme y presiento que ha cambiado este tiempo y no sé si este cambio me vaya agradar.

―Sachiko onesama― digo para interrumpir la mini discusión que tenía con Yoshino― perdón por no decirle que me marchaba, sé que fui una irresponsable, pero yo tenía algunos problemas en ese entonces y yo creí prudente que esa era la única forma de solucionarlos, sé que tiene todo el derecho de estar enfada conmigo.―No podía decirle más, el porqué de mi partida, ni modo que le diga que la amaba con locura y no soporte su matrimonio y por eso me fui, hasta ahí era mejor para que hablar de la razón, si ya en el pasado estaba, las dos estamos casadas, no hay caso traer eso a colación.

―Yumi por lo que escucho no piensas decirme más, bueno por esta vez te lo dejare pasar― lo digo mientras mis facciones se van relajando― ya después lo sabré tarde o temprano, ahora quisiera conocer ¿cuándo fue que volviste? ¿Y porque no me avisaste de tu llegada? por lo que miro todas sabían de tu regreso menos yo.―Eso si se lo reprocho más.

¿Ahora que le diré a onesama? ¿Le digo que se me descompuso el teléfono? no me creerá ¿que no sabía su nueva dirección? tampoco me dirá que Rei la tenía, ¿que se me olvido que tenía onesama? Olvídalo no salgo viva de aquí si digo esa idiotez, en los aprietos que me meto por kami, pues qué más da, le tratare de decir lo más sutil que pueda la situación.

Para mí fortuna Yoshino nos interrumpió, antes de echarme la soga al cuello, me pidió que la acompañara a comprar un regalo para su boda, que ella me iba a dar una sugerencia de lo que le gustaría que le regalara, pero como conozco a Yoshino tanto como ella a mí, sé muy bien que era un pretexto, para sacarme del interrogatorio masivo de onesama traía sobre mí.

―Sachiko san nos tenemos que retirar―Yoshino dispuesta a irse con Yumi lo antes posible.

―Yo también voy, así me sugieres tu regalo, que yo tampoco conozco tus gustos, solo los de Rei.―Calmadamente Sachiko se levanta.

La sorpresa y el infarto de mi vida, no esperaba que onesama también se apuntara, disque a la compra de regalo, veo la frustración de mi amiga al ver a Sachiko un lado de nosotras.

Así que sin más, las tres estábamos en el centro comercial, con una atmosfera demasiado pesada, pero a mi amiga parece que le intereso algo y se le olvido el maldito objetivo de venir a este sitio, así que se alejó de nosotras y yo quería matarla, mis ojos expresaban desesperación, quería traerla con solo la mirada, ¿cómo se le ocurre dejarme a solas con onesama? Yoshino eres una tonta, tonta, mi cerebro no dejaba esa palabra en su contra.

Escucho el carraspeo de onesama, parecía que quería retomar la conversación, pero yo para evitarlo se me ocurrió una idea que mataba mis problemas, pensé que una manera para que me perdonara o al menos, que intentara olvidarse de mi descortesía, por no decirle de mi llegada a Japón, haría lo mismo que con las demás rosas, les había dado un presente a cada una de ellas por sugerencia de Touko, me dijo que eso era como un símbolo de disculpa, así que decidida busque el presente perfecto para dárselo, a lo lejos divise un hermoso prendedor de una rosa chinesis, que me pareció lindo y perfecto.

De ese modo tome la mano de onesama y camine a prisa para no darle tiempo para preguntar, fuimos a la joyería donde divise el presente, una empleada con su sonrisa de cortesía que las caracteriza, me pregunto que si en que me podía ayudar, yo de inmediato señale el prendedor le dije que lo quería, así la joven lo saco del mostrador y me enseño era más hermoso de cerca, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo compre.

―Señorita espere un momento, se lo vamos envolver para que sea un regalo perfecto.―Dijo la empleada.

―No es necesario, aquí está la futura dueña del presente.―Respondió Yumi.

Así que tome el hermoso prendedor y me dispuse a ponérselo a onesama, que en todo este rato no ha dicho nada, iba a preguntarle que si pasaba algo.

―¡Qué bonita pareja!

"Dice la empleada brillándole los ojos, viendo cómo se desarrollaba el ambiente romántico, mientras Yumi le ponía el prendedor a Sachiko y esta solo se sonrojaba por el acto"

La vendedora estaba muy entusiasmada, así que decidí buscar a la susodicha pareja, pero la empleada estaba dirigiendo la mirada conmigo y a onesama, casi se me cae la mandíbula del susto.

―Ella solo es mi amiga― de inmediato le dije que eso era un malentendido.

―Qué lástima se miraban muy hermosas estando juntas, parecía un par de enamoradas…

Me fui de ahí confundida reiterándole a la empleada, que solo somos amigas, solo me falto decir por siempre ah y que estamos casadas ella de años con un súper magnate, yo con su prima aunque no lo sepa aun, dios que revoltijo, suspiro en pensar como le voy a decir a onesama, que me case con Touko.

**Perspectiva de Sachiko…**

Después que mire que Yoshino se alejaba, pensé que era mi oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Yumi, se miraba que no quería hablar conmigo, pero ya no tenía escapatoria así que llame su atención con un pequeño carraspeo, cuando por fin me puso atención, me disponía a preguntarle más cosas de su llegada, en eso siento que toma mi mano y en ese instante se me olvido todo, su calidez me transporto a un hermoso ensueño.

Hace años que no tenía contacto con Yumi y apreciar su mano entrelazada con la mía, parece que todo el dolor y amargura que tuve que sufrir, se fue desapareciendo poco a poco, mi rostro y ojos inexpresivos, empezaron a tomar forma de una alegría inmensa, estaba perdida mi corazón latía con fuerza, quería preguntarle a donde me llevaba, pero para serle sincera eso no me importaba, yo iría a donde ella lo dispondría sin reclamo alguno.

Pero me percato que entramos a una joyería y notaba el entusiasmo de Yumi, con que señalaba un prendedor que no alcanzaba a divisar, parece que encontró un regalo para la boda de Rei y Yoshino o eso pensaba, hasta que ella dijo que no ocupaba para envolverlo y se giró para quedar de frente a mí, sus ojos me cautivaron en segundos y más presenciar, que empezó a ponerme el regalo que compro, que ahora veo es un hermoso prendedor, de una rosa chinesis, mi corazón empezó a revolotear a la par con su hermosa sonrisa, me hipnotizaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, mientras me decía lo perfecto que se veía en mí.

Ya no podía más quería besar a Yumi, era una urgencia que se desataba en mí, sus labios estaban a centímetros tentándome hacer probados, empecé a bajar mi vista e inclinarme, ya sin voluntad y escuche a la empleada decir que hermosa pareja éramos, no podía de mi felicidad hasta otros miraban la magnífica que somos juntas, así que la besaría para concluir ese cuadro, que visualizaba la vendedora.

Pero en un instante el encanto se rompió, Yumi asomándose buscando algo o alguien y al percatarse, que se estaba dirigiendo la empleada así nosotras, empezó a negar frenéticamente demasiado para mi gusto, que no era así que solo éramos amigas, ese solo "amigas" me llego como si fueran mil dagas en mi corazón, y mis ojos empezaron acumular unas pequeñas lágrimas, que amenazaban a salir.

Pero la misma empleada dijo que era una lástima, a su criterio parecíamos una hermosa pareja, después de ese comentario me dio ánimos, es cierto por el momento somos amigas, pero con mi esfuerzo sé que vamos a llegar hacer, esa hermosa pareja que miro la vendedora, así que saliendo de la joyería de la mano de Yumi, porque no quería soltarla, ya sin interrupciones iba ahora a retomar mis preguntas.

**Perspectiva de Yumi…**

Parece que mi plan para distraer onesama, era solo de corto plazo, nada más salir de la joyería ya se le miran las intenciones de preguntar, cuando a lo lejos nos divisa Yoshino, mi salvación es lo que pensé, que al vernos de la mano su rostro se transformó a uno muy molesto, ¿ahora que abre hecho mal para hacerla enojar? ya que viene así a nosotras como una locomotora.

Me toma del brazo de inmediato y me jala deshaciendo la unión de manos que tenía Sachiko conmigo, ha onesama se le mira que no le agrado para nada la acción, pero Yoshino la pasa sin más y me lleva un poco lejos, para que ella no la escuche.

―¡Qué te pasa Yumi!

―¡A mí nada! ¿Qué te pasa a ti Yoshino? ¡Casi me arrancas la mano!

―Estás en tu luna perdida como siempre, por dios me dan ganas de agarrar esa mini maseta y estrellártela, por lo distraída que eres a ver si así asimilas lo que está haciendo.

―¿Que hice mal?

―Ay dios mío no me tientes, que ahora ya el pequeño objeto, me llama con luces de neón y flechas alrededor, diciendo que te dé por todas partes.

―Yoshino eres una violenta y aun no me dices ¿por qué tu agresividad en mi contra?

―Yumi no debes ser tan amble con otras mujeres entiendes, por muy amigas que sean, se dan a malinterpretar tus acciones, tú ya estas "casada" sé que es parte de tu naturaleza ser cariñosa, no digo que lo dejes de ser, pero hazlo sin el contacto físico, porque puedes causar malentendidos entiendes, si Touko se entera te va hacer cachitos y si me lo preguntas yo me le uno, así que nada de agarraditas de la mano, que no están en el preescolar.

Después de lo que dijo Yoshino, no me volví acercar a onesama, pero claro además con mi amiga en medio, como guardián lista para lincharme si no sigo su consejo, yo no pensé que ir a comprarle un regalo fuera para tanto, sin embargo aun así pienso tomar las palabras de Yoshino muy en cuenta, de solo de pensar que Touko se podría enojar me recorre un escalofrió, han de decir que soy "cobarde", pues si como ustedes no han tenido que pasar por eso, de solo recordar la primera vez que se enojó conmigo.

**Flash back…**

Me desperté más temprano que Touko esa mañana, además era los últimos días de la luna de miel, así que decidí hacer algo por mí misma, me acerque a unos de los sirvientes y le pregunte que si cerca de aquí, vendían jugos de cocos es que se me antojaron, además estamos en playa hay que aprovechar y también le traería uno a Touko, me dieron unas indicaciones para que no me perdiera, de ese modo salí rumbo a mi objetivo.

Después de perderme dos horas dando vueltas a lo loco, por fin no muy lejos de la playa había un puesto, me senté ya cansada y sedienta de tanto caminar.

―Dos jugos de cocos para llevar.―Pedí casi sin voz.

Escuche una leve risita levante mi rostro, que estaba cabizbaja de la fatiga de la caminata y me encontré con una bella señorita de unos diecisiete años, unos ojos verde profundo y cuerpo bien dotado para su edad, yo a la misma edad parecía tabla, gracia kami que después mejore, aunque un poco tarde se acordó de mí.

―¿Cuál es la gracia?

Me le quede mirando a la joven y me contesto que ahí solo vendían bebidas alcohólicas, que era un bar.

―¿Es legal que una jovencita este vendiendo alcohol?

Se volvió a reír la joven, que era yo su payaso personal, que yo supiera le pregunte algo lógico, me respondió que el negocio era de su padre, que ella nada mas está ayudando acomodar y que además faltan unas horas para abrir, que era muy temprano todavía, en eso diviso mi reloj y si apenas eran la ocho de la mañana.

Así que percatándome de que me equivoque de lugar, le dije si me podría indicar dónde puedo encontrar el puesto de jugos, se empezó a reír otra vez o una de dos, esta chica está loca por reírse de todo o me equivoque de oficio y debí dedicarme a la comedia, porque sin decir chistes esta se carcajeaba de todo, cuando de repente sentí que me estaba mirando demasiado intenso, por un leve momento, creí ver su mirada cambio de alegría a una con malicia.

―Todavía no abren el puesto de jugos, pero puedo prepararte uno si quieres, tengo una cocina adentro del negocio, quien sabe hasta podría ser divertido batir un par de cocos― Riéndose la joven.

―Gracias la verdad no quería seguir buscando, además ya se me hizo tarde.

―No es ningún problema, si la recompensa es ver una mujer tan bella como tú en este sitio, quizás te encante lo que encuentres en el menú de mi cocina.

Ok ustedes dirán ¡a donde diablos vas Yumi! que no te asaltan las alarmas, pues la verdad no, las mías estaban bien descompuestas, porque no vi ningún peligro, era una jovencita que media menos que yo y menor, ¿qué peligrosa podría ser?, así que la seguí al interior del local.

Pero lo que había ahí no era ninguna cocina, sino una pequeña oficina, con un amplio sofá.

―¡Oye esto no es una cocina!

No me dejo terminar mi reclamo, cuando percibo que trata de besarme trato de empujarla, pero está encima de mí, pierdo el equilibrio y caímos en el sofá y estoy forcejeando.

―Eres muy hermosa, la más que he visto en mi vida, solo hagámoslo no le pienso decir a nadie, sé que soy menor de edad, pero te juro que no te voy a causar problemas.

Mientras trataba de desabrochar mi vestido, ya le iba a soltar un golpe por atrevida, cuando escucho el estruendo de la puerta y en eso entra Touko muy furiosa, lo que a continuación paso fue algo que jamás pensé ver, tomo a la joven y la arrastro del cabello y la estrello contra el escritorio.

―¡jamás en tu maldita vida zorra, le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a mi esposa porque ese va hacer tu ultimo entendiste!―Touko furiosa dice.

La pobre asintió asustadísima hasta llorando estaba y yo tirada en el sofá, no sabía cómo reaccionar, Touko se acercó me tomo del brazo y me saco de ahí, afuera se encontraban lo que parecían la seguridad de la casa, esperándonos en un automóvil, me metió en el vehículo y nos marchamos, no dije nada se miraba que ella quería asesinar a alguien, en ese rato yo como víctima potencial, solo me encogí mientras acomodaba mi ropa maltrecha.

―¿Yumi como estas? ―ella solo asintió afirmando que estaba bien, después de llegar a la casa e instalarnos en la sala de estar, se me estaba pasando la sed de sangre que me recorría, de solo pensar que esa fulana maldita se atrevió a tocarla.

Yumi cree que estoy enojada con ella, bueno en una parte sí, me tenía muy preocupada, después que desperté me informaron que ella había salido a comprar jugos de no que, pero que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, por lo cerca que encontraban los locales solo tomaban pocos minutos en llegar.

Así que me dispuse a buscarla con la seguridad de la casa, en poco tiempo la encontré y no muy lejos divise su cabello inconfundible para mí, así que le indique al chofer que fuera a esa dirección, después de bajar del auto, entre a un local donde venden bebidas alcohólicas se miraba vacío, ¿qué demonios hacia aquí Yumi?

Ya dentro del local se divisaba unas cajas en medio del pasillo, se miraba que todavía no habría, en eso escucho la voz alterada de Yumi, corrí por el pasillo del local, fui a una puerta que se encontraba al final de este y la abrí con mucha desesperación.

Para ver a una maldita arriba de mi esposa, tratándola de besarla a la fuerza, mientras ella forcejeaba para sacársela de encima. Solo sé que la tome con todas mis fuerzas, para quitársela de encima, no la mate en ese instante, porque Yumi se miraba que estaba muy asustada, así que le di una advertencia a esa escuincla.

Después de que Yumi se calmara, me conto lo que había sucedido, es ahí que se podría decir, que esta era nuestra primera conversación seria, estando de casadas.

―Yumi no debes tener demasiada confianza en los demás y menos si te invitan al interior de una casa o algún privado―Siento que estoy educando a una niña― creo que no te estas dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, cualquiera puede desear estar contigo, esa muchacha te estaba coqueteando abiertamente, con esas risitas y tú al seguirla le diste a entender, que tú estabas dispuesta a seguir el juego.

―¡Touko chan!

―Entiendes no debes de ser demasiado amable, hasta en el colegio Lilian te lo recriminaba, aun no sé cómo sobreviviste en la universidad, ah es cierto tus amigas son las que protegían―nota mental mandarles un presente, por el cuidado de esta despistada total―no debes depender así de las demás personas, que va a pasar si ninguna está a tu lado para defenderte― le decía mientras acariciaba su rostro.―¡Así que nada de amable con nadie, entiendes, no quiero descuartizar a nadie por tu culpa!

―Si―Resignada.

**Fin del Flash back…**

―¡Yumi! ¡Yumi!

Siento un terrible jaloneo de Yoshino, que la miro lo más feo que puedo, porque demonios me hace eso, estaba muy entretenida con mis recuerdos y en esa advertencia que me puso pálida de terror.

―Deja de tener esa cara de susto, que no le voy a decir nada a Touko.

Pues vamos le digo resignada, mientras Sachiko me miraba con intensidad, preguntándose qué diablos estaba pensando hace unos momentos...

**Una hora después…**

Ahora estamos en el local, donde se mandó hacer Yoshino las invitaciones, parece ser que tendremos que esperar un rato más, porque faltaban unos nombres de algunos padrinos, que no los proporcionaron y luego dicen que la distraída soy yo.

Onesama se mira que ya está enojada por la situación, aunque las personas del negocio donde se hacen las invitaciones, fueron muy amables de traernos unos bocadillos y bebidas para que la espera se ha más amena, igual parece que este negocio da mucho, porque hay bastante personas.

Aunque es muy amplio el lugar está muy saturado con muchas personas, hay varios cubículos atendiendo a varias clientes, Yoshino esta distraída ojeando un catálogo, mientras Sachiko aprovecha para poder acercase un poco a mí, así que antes de que empiece a bombardearme empiezo hablar yo.

―Onesama sé que tiene mucha curiosidad, por saber el motivo de mi partida, pero es mejor dejar ese tema zanjado de una vez― le digo lo más firme que pude.

―Yumi san ya no voy a seguir insistiendo, para que me des una explicación por tu partida, pero quiero que sepas que tarde o temprano lo sabré, pero a cambio de una explicación, quiero saber que has hecho a tu llegada a Japón y cuando fue, quiero saberlo todo si quieres que te disculpe, por tu falta de comunicación a tu llegada.

Parece que tendré que decirle todo, por lo menos eso sí puedo no pensaba ocultárselo, se lo iba a decir antes de la interrupción de Yoshino, así que empecé aclarar mi garganta.

―Regrese hace siete meses, lo que pasa es que como pensé que se enojaría conmigo por irme sin despedirme, no me atrevía a ir a visitarla, fue igual que con Yoshino y las demás rosas que con usted onesama, me las encontré por casualidad, aunque creo que tuve más suerte contigo, nada mas de acordarme como Yoshino se puso me da escalofríos y bueno.

Empecé a retorcerme en mi asiento de los nervios, centre mi mirada en Yoshino, para ver si obtenía un poco de valor para seguir continuando, es que la mirada de Sachiko me estaba perforando, pero la mirada gélida de mi amiga me asusto más, para mi interpretación de ese vistazo era o hablas o te hago hablar.

Maldita sea Yoshino dame un poco de apoyo soy tu amiga, se lo decía con mis ojos suplicantes, parece que mi suplica interna no funciona en ella, así que decidida a terminar esto voy a continuar en donde me quede, pero se me adelanto onesama, empezó hablarme con tono de reproche, para no variar.

―Así que regresaste hace siete meses, déjame decirte que eso es mucho tiempo, para no dignarte a pararte enfrente de mí, por más enojada que yo estuviera contigo, ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba? ¡Maldición eres una irresponsable, y dime que más y no me digas que no hay nada más, que estás haciendo esas muecas de no saber qué hacer!―todo esto se lo decía a Yumi tratando de no llorar, era demasiado mi dolor, ¿acaso me tenía miedo? ¿Que no tenía el valor de confrontarme? solo porque pensaba que no la iba perdonar, por no despedirse de mí, parece que ella no me conoce bien, yo le perdonaría todo y parece que no se da cuenta aun.

Hubo un momento de silencio y parece que es mi oportunidad de decírselo a onesama y lo solté sin más…

―¡Y me case con su prima Touko!

Se lo dije como corridito, espero que de ese modo se le pase mejor el trago, ¿a lo mejor no se enoja tanto? si no se lo tomo tan mal el haberme ido sin despedirme, no como Yoshino que casi me mata, además onesama es comprensible con estos asuntos, hasta vino a felicitar el compromiso que tenía mi amiga, creo que no necesitaba tanta sutileza, hasta solté un suspiro de alivio por contárselo.

Otro prolongado silencio, creo que este duro más y una atmósfera oscura inicio de la nada…

―¡Qué demonios dijiste Yumi Fuzukawa! ―Ahora creo que tengo unas ganas de asesinar a Yumi, ¡cómo demonios se atrevió a casarse con otra persona! ¡Y peor aún con mi prima Touko y lo que es peor, de lo peor! ¿Por qué diablos no me avisaron? ¡Que no se supone que es mi familia, si me hubiera enterado antes, no hubiera permitido que pasara esa barbaridad, estaba que hervía de coraje y rabia hacia todos!

Mi amiga Yoshino me daba codazos, para que reaccionara, pero lo único que podía pensar es ¡ay dios mío, ahora si me dio miedo!, nunca la había visto tan enojada en mi vida, el rostro de mi onesama, se desfiguro por unos segundos del disgusto, no pensé que quería ir a mi boda, pero supongo como siendo yo su hermana pequeña y Touko su prima, pensaría que le hicimos un desplante, ahora como lo arreglo, ¿le digo que la invito al baby shower? no mejor no, ¡piensa Yumi! ¡Piensa!, pero no se me ocurre nada del susto que traigo, entonces me digo a mi misma, mejor me quedo callada me defiendo mejor, pobre Yoshino parece que también se asustó, está igual de muda que yo y para dejarla callada es casi imposible.

Y parece que onesama va a seguir con su artillería contra mí, porque se ha levantado de su asiento, para quedar frente a frente y yo como firme soldadito, esperando que lo fusilen.

―¡¿Yumi hace cuanto te casaste con esa?!

**Perspectiva de Sachiko.**

Me estaba conteniendo en gritarle, porque ya mis celos e ira, iban en aumento a cada segundo que procesaba la información ¿¡por qué!? ¿Por qué!? me preguntaba había pasado semejante monstruosidad, si Yumi es mía, alguien más portaba ese título que solo me pertenecía a mí, cálmate me repetía varias veces, sé que me estoy pidiendo mucho, pero el que se enoja pierde y tú no quieres perder, ¡así es yo no voy a perder!, si yo me divorcie de Suguru, yo no veo porque mi Yumi no pueda hacerlo mismo con esa, así que prepárate Touko, porque tendrás contados los días que poseas el título de esposa, porque muy pronto la poseedora de ese título será mío.

―¿Onesama?― después de la pregunta y el momento de silencio, suelta una carcajada bien maligna, ay que espanto si se enojó hasta le dijo a su prima Touko "esa" que es su pariente, que se espera de mí.

―Aun no me contestas, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas de casada?―Volviendo a sus cabales Sachiko.

―Onesama tengo seis meses de casada―y se volvió enojar, si se acababa de relajar hace un momento, dios dame un respiro, no pensé que lo iba tomar tan mal, está peor que yo, cuando se anunció el compromiso con ella con Suguru san y eso es decir mucho porque yo estaba enamorada de onesama, de verdad no entiendo tanto enfado que tiene, creo que todo lo que diga en este momento lo va empeorar, así que es hora de la graciosa huida, porque esto me está asustando de verdad, así que aprovechando que parece que no me piensa preguntar más y además es muy tarde y tengo que regresar a la oficina por unos papeles importantes, es hora de despedirme.

―Bueno Yoshino, Sachiko onesama me tengo que retirar a mi trabajo hasta luego― cuando me estaba despidiendo de Yoshino, le susurre que después le decía lo que vine a contarle, pero por el momento era mejor irme.

Yumi nos dijo a Yoshino y a mí, que tenía que retirarse y no la voy a detener, necesitaba pensar cómo iba a manejar la situación, en estas condiciones de furia en las que estoy empeoraría las cosas, así que observo como se despide de su amiga.

Mi petiet en seour le susurra algo a Yoshino, nada más porque sé que es su amiga y está a punto de casarse con Rei, porque si no se lo permitía a Sei, esos acercamientos a mi Yumi no se los permitiría a nadie, por muy casada que este con la idiota de Touko.

Entonces se acercó Yumi a despedirse de mí, parece que quiere darme solo un saludo de mano, pero no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad que me estaba dando, así que jale su brazo con fuerza asiéndola caer en mis piernas y la acerque a mí, tome su rostro con delicadeza, para besar la comisura del labio.

―¡Esto es por el momento Yumi! ―le susurró al oído.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo sé que tarde un poco (bueno si bastante XD]) pero, pero, ahí viene las excusa -.- bueno no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, así que perdón, si ya se barata mi excusa pero es la verdad.

Harukichiru, van aparecer las demás rosas, eso sí más adelante SD, sobre los corajes de Sachi, pues eso sí que no te prometo nada XD, guest, uff dejarla con Sachi ese es el dilema jaja, invitado pues espero que siga de tu agrado el fic, SD, arlegui, entonces ya sé qué lado tomaste jaja X), Edge Maverick, bueno pasado de lanza es, en pocas palabras Sachiko (ok no jaja) bueno como es una palabra muy utilizable por aquí donde vivo, se me hacía natural, así que ahí está la definición, según el diccionario popular jaja pasado de lanza es: tomarse libertades o caer en excesos de confianza. Atreverse a actuar contra lo establecido. Pasarse de listo o pasarse de la raya, espero aclararte y sobre si es mala sachi eso tú lo juzgaras, invitado sabes me agrado bastante tu idea, bueno más bien me encanto, no se me había ocurrido, lo malo aquí es que ya tengo bien avanzada la historia, algunas ya lo han leído, no sé si cambiar la perspectiva de Touko, (Que aun puedo) me quieran linchar por serle infiel a yumi, porque algunas ya habían tomado su bando, pero aun asi me sigue agradando el concepto SD, hasta ya me imagino algunas cosas escritas, dios que dilema me pusiste XD invitado, lo voy hacer osea terminar el fic, pero se me atoro algo no planeado, que me quita mucho tiempo, más del debido pero bueno, no le puedo hacer nada, Delfi castillo, me encontraste (eso de las escondidillas se me da) jaja SD, bueno entonces sabes para que rumbo va esto, si me deseo es terminarla aquí SD, entonces espera paciente hasta el capítulo donde lo deje XD… Hasta la próxima…

* * *

><p><strong>Perspectiva de Sachiko.<strong>

Desde el día de mi nacimiento mi padre se decepciono, el quería un hijo para que fuera el heredero de la familia Ogasawara, esa fue la causa que desencadeno, la fractura de la muy frágil convivencia que se desarrollaba con mis papas, por los reclamos de el a mi madre, por no haberle dado lo que él deseaba y en vez de eso fue a mí…

Mi educación siempre fue rígida, desde muy temprana edad tenía que aprender, ser una buena señorita de clase alta desde el amanecer hasta la hora de dormir, me enseñaron prudentemente ser una dama de sociedad, tener respeto y elegancia era la regla número uno de mi padre, el me trataba con mano rígida y con su mirada gélida, que me dedicaba todos los días sin excepción alguna, constantemente me preguntaba que tenía que hacer, para que me dedicara una dulce sonrisa, solo deseaba un poco de su cariño, siempre me preguntaba si era mucho pedir, por eso me esforzaba de ser la mejor…

Al ya tener edad de ir al colegio, me di cuenta que era diferente a mis demás compañeros, yo era demasiado perfeccionista, es algo que me habían enseñado todo eso en mi corta vida, y entrar en este nuevo mundo se podría decir, miraba que no encajaba con mis compañeros, les intimidaba o me observaban con demasiada admiración, pero eso de en vez de alegrarme me ponía triste, el motivo era que nadie de ellos se acercaban para ser mis amigos y los que me hablaban, me trataban con demasiado respeto como si fuera la propia servidumbre de mi casa.

Y eso le agregamos que era muy mala para expresar mis sentimientos, mi manera de decir mis palabras daba a malinterpretar siempre las cosas y parecía que estaba intimidando o mandando, que por lo contrario yo solo quería ayudar y así fui creciendo en mi soledad, considere seriamente que nadie podría acercarse a mí, por la forma en que era, trate de ser como ellos, pensé que involucrarme en sus hábitos diarios podría acercarme un poco, pero fallaba irremediablemente en mis intentos, destacando en lo más mínimo que realizaba, me rendí sin remedio alguno, no había caso pretender algo que no era.

Así que decidí ser la mejor, que no ocupaba a los demás que mi único objetivo, era que mi padre me reconociera.

Así pasaron los años con esa idea clavada en el más profundo de mi ser; sin embargo un día cuando tenía doce años, escuche una fuerte discusión de mis padres, mi madre reclamándole a mi padre que tenía una amante y mi padre cuan sínico, diciéndole que eso ya era de familia, que su bisabuelo, abuelo y padre que todos ellos disponían de amantes, porque todos sus matrimonios eran arreglados, solo con el propósito de hacer más fuerte la fortuna y su prestigio y que además, no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar, que no pudo darle un heredero digno, que en vez de eso me había dado a mí.

Es ahí que mi padre cayo de mi altar que yo le había forjado, continuamente esforzándome para que me diera su reconocimiento o un poco de cariño y solo no podía dármelo, porque no era un hombre, primero me invadió una terrible tristeza, mis lágrimas brotaban sin consuelo, mi corazón dolía y sollozaba de dolor.

―¡¿Por qué padre?!― le preguntaba dolida― ¿solo por no ser un hombre me has despreciado todo este tiempo?

―¿Sachiko que haces aquí? esta es una conversación entre tu madre y yo así que retírate.―Decía de manera indiferente.

―No me voy a ir, sin que me contestes entiendes―empecé a gritarle.

Mi padre se giró enseguida, para verme con esa mirada fría que poseemos los Ogasawara.

―Cállate Sachiko no me faltes al respeto, obedece y vete.―Decía de manera autoritaria.

Pero si creía que me iba a obedecer esa orden, pues estaba muy equivocado, así que le dije todo lo que sentía en ese momento, que tenía atravesado ese sufrimiento constantemente.

―¡Eres un maldito mentiroso, diciendo que debíamos de tener respeto y clase, pero que maldita clase debes poseer si no respetas ni a tu familia!

Después de decirle eso, mi padre me abofeteo sin ningún decoroso, ante mi reclamo.

―Así es Sachiko, si es lo que quieres escuchar pues te lo diré, no eres digna de ser la sucesora Ogasawara, solo por el simple hecho de ser mujer.

Las lágrimas se detuvieron en ese instante y en ese momento, un odio irracional por los hombres nació, gracias y cortesía de mi padre y mi corazón se congeló, en ese momento un sentimiento de indiferencia me lleno sobre los demás, no me importarían absolutamente nadie.

De ese modo decidí que ya no ocupaba a nadie más en mi vida, que ninguna persona me lastimaría de nuevo, que nunca abrirían la coraza que había forjado arduamente, no obstante, que equivocada estaba con ese idealismo... El destino me tenía una sorpresa preparada, de una manera tan maravillosa… Deseó que la conociera a ella...

Estaba recorriendo el colegio Lilian muy enojada, para ir a hablar con mí onesama por su falta de respeto a mí persona y realizar decisiones que no le corresponden, sin embargo, no muy lejos de la posición donde me encontraba, vi una sonrisa la más radiante que he visto en mi vida, que solo al distinguirla me transmitía calidez, que jamás había sentido antes en mi existencia e hizo, que mi enojo desapareara en segundos.

Y en verdad no sabía cuál era mi necesidad impetuosa, de acercarme a esa joven, pero algo más fuerte me orillo a seguir esto irracional, sin darme cuenta ya estaba a su lado, se desconcertó con mi presencia, después de darme cuenta de mi impulso estaba de igual manera, solo que mis facciones no me delatan por más apretada, que sea las circunstancias que me rodean, la única reacción fue acomodarle el moño de su uniforme, que para serle sincera estaba en perfecto estado…

Después de ese acontecimiento tan fugaz, quien diría que esa niña adorable se convertiría en mi pequeña hermana, ella poco a poco se fue adentrando en mi coraza, con su ternura, su calidez empezaba a llenarme de felicidad, sin darme cuenta mi corazón fue abriéndose.

Esa joven era Yumi Fukuzawa, que me ocasionaba con sus bellos ojos y cabello cafés castaños, que reaccionara de maneras demasiado impulsivas, como nunca en mi vida, mis sentimientos iban desde la alegría, al desconcierto total, mis acciones eran un remolino que me asombraba, por el ímpetu que mi cuerpo tomaba en segundos, solo por ella.

Yo no sabía que me pasaba, cuando a Yumi la abrazaba Sei sentía un sentimiento de enojo irracional, quería hasta matar en ese instante a Sei y al mismo tiempo una envidia me llenaba, la razón era simple, quería estar en ese mismo lugar, quería ser como cualquiera, que se le acercaba a mi pequeña hermana, con esa naturalidad que yo no poseía.

Me cuestionaba mis maneras de reaccionar constantemente, hasta mí onesama se daba cuenta de que estaba cambiando, decía que miraba un aura de felicidad a mí alrededor, que no había visto antes.

Mi indiferencia con las otras lo estaba dejando a un lado, todo este cambio empezó cuando Yumi entro en mi vida, así que después de un tiempo me percate, que me había enamorado de ella irremediablemente, su fuerza es la que me atraía con una magnitud insospechable, que no podía luchar contra ese sentimiento que me llenaba y estaba dispuesta a luchar por tenerla a mi lado…

Le mande hablar a mi primo Suguru, para decirle de mis planes, que teníamos que parar ese compromiso ridículo, que me había impuesto mi padre, para de ese modo poder ser libre para estar con ella.

Aunque todavía no me le había declarado mi amor desbordante, que se acumulaba con el transcurso del tiempo, conocía perfectamente que Yumi me amaba, su mirada que me dirigía tan sentimental me lo demostraba, ella era totalmente transparente, no podía ocultarme nada aunque quisiera.

Mi primo estaba de acuerdo con cancelar el compromiso, el me conto que estaba enamorado de una bella mujer, que lo había cautivado, aunque no fuera de nuestro posición social que a él no le importaba, de hecho, me dijo que era su novio, bueno eso no me sorprendió, ya había notado un poco diferente a mi primo se le miraba más feliz, creo que enamorarnos nos trajo un cambio radical en los dos...

Pero mientras hacíamos nuestros planes de hacer y deshacer con nuestros respectivos amados como ingenuos...

Eso se fue al demonio instantáneamente, mi padre se enteró de nuestros propósitos, al ser espiados por uno de los sirvientes que se lo informó cual traicionero, mientras conversaba con Suguru.

Mi padre me amenazo con mandar deshacerse de Yumi, si no dejaba esa locura, él no iba a permitir que ese compromiso se rompiera, que esa era una perfecta oportunidad de fusión de las empresas, para así posicionarse en una de las familias más poderosas del mundo.

La furia contra mi padre aumentaba, como se atrevía a tan siquiera atreverse amenazarme de esa manera, yo no estaba dispuesta hacerle caso, lo iba a enfrentar a como diera lugar, mi amor era mucho más fuerte, que cualquier advertencia de su parte… en ese momento ese era mi pensamiento, pero todo eso cambio en ese fatídico día, que me hizo tomar una decisión para nuestro futuro, mi amada Yumi...

Recibí una llamada telefónica de Suguru muy angustiado, me informaba que su novia Hana, había sufrido un intento de asalto y quisieron matarla, que unos tipos entraron a su casa para robar, eso es lo que la policía les daba entender, por la manera de operar de esos delincuentes.

Pero nosotros sabíamos que no era cierto, la razón Suguru se le impuso a su padre enérgicamente, diciéndole que él no permitiría que lo amenazaran, que seguiría con Hana importándole muy poco su oposición, entonces su padre le advirtió que se atuviera a las consecuencias, dando por hecho que ellos intentaron lastimarla por no obedecerlo.

Así que por temor a que le hicieran algo a mi amada, al igual que le paso a la novia de Suguru, me empecé a portar fría con Yumi y seguí adelante con el compromiso, ella me tuvo mucha paciencia, pero con el pasar de los días, su mirada se volvía triste, se notaba que ya no podría aguantar más y yo tampoco.

Estaba decidida a decirle la verdad, ya no podía con esto la necesitaba, ella se estaba comportando diferente sus ojos mostraban determinación, sin embargo, no sabía a qué decisión llego mi hermana pequeña, tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño, pero tenía más temor que se alejara por mi comportamiento…

La busque con ansiedad, estaba dispuesta a decirle cuanto la he amado en silencio y que no estoy dispuesta a callarlo más; la encontré en minutos estaba dormida en el invernadero, el sol pegaba en su hermoso rostro, se distinguía que había llorado mucho, unos momentos atrás había anunciado, el compromiso con mi primo a las rosas, sé que le estoy haciendo daño con esta farsa, pero de igual manera me lo estoy haciendo, al observar su dolor de esta magnitud.

―No soporto que sufras Yumi.

Me fui acercando poco a poco, acaricie su perfecto cabello, su rostro tan suave y cálido, fui quitando con mis caricias las lágrimas, que iban brotando de sus divinas mejillas, aunque estuviera dormida Yumi lloraba por mí.

―Perdóname Yumi― le susurraba en su oído― perdóname por no poder protegerte.

Mis lágrimas también empezaron a surcar mis ojos, sin poder detener esta amargura y frustración que estaba sintiendo.

Finalmente, vi sus labios tan bellos como ella misma, los empecé acariciar con anhelo y cariño, el entorno se tornaba tan cálido y perfecto, me fui acercando poco a poco, detallándote a cada momento, sin darme cuenta que me había aproximado en demasía a tu boca, apreté ligeramente mi mano en las tuyas, hasta que te bese, mi cuerpo estaba en un estasis, lo había imaginado miles de veces de diferentes formas, pero esto era mucho mejor, mi corazón latía sin parar, yo quería probar más, no me importaba si te despertaba.

Pero mi padre me interrumpió ese momento tan especial; no entendía que hacia aquí en el colegio y su expresión era de un enfado total, él no me grito ni falta hizo solo se retiró, para que después yo lo siguiera, sin que Yumi se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

―Sachiko, ¿quieres que me deshaga de Fukuzawa?

―¡Por supuesto que no!

―Tus acciones me demuestran lo contrario, aprecio a esa jovencita, por eso no le he mandado hacer nada, pero no me orilles a proceder en su contra.

―No te atrevas a tocarla, la amo quiero estar con Yumi, si quieres desherédame pero déjame estar con ella, no me importa tu prestigio.

―No Sachiko, te vas a casar con Suguro y punto.

―Padre no me puedes obligar, me voy a ir con Yumi ahora mismo y nadie me lo va a impedir.

No quería ceder ante esto, te quería a mi lado, te amo tanto que no me interesa sobrepasar, la autoridad de mi padre por ti.

―Este es el poder de la familia Ogasawara, voy a imponer mi voluntad quieras o no, por eso no eres digna de ser mi heredera, si quieres serlo no debe importarte a quien debes pisotear, para lograr tus objetivos, recuérdalo bien Sachiko, si deseas ganar no debes tentarte el corazón para nada.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Que si te atreves entrar a ese invernadero, Fukuzawa no saldrá con vida por tu culpa, por ambicionarla y saber de antemano que no debiste poner tu mirada en ella; esa es tu decisión hija si deseas que viva o muera, está en tus manos tú "amor".―Marchándose imperturbablemente, sin esperar una respuesta.

Así que todo el valor desapareció, con esas palabras de mi padre, pero si alguien me hubiera advertido o dicho, que esa era la última vez que iba a ver a Yumi, que ella se iba alejar de mí sin mirar atrás, mi decisión nunca hubiera sido esa, de dejarme intimidar por mi padre y hubiera tomado a mi amada conmigo, para huir sin que nadie me lo impidiera, pero él hubiera no existe… ahora tengo que lidiar con mi realidad...

Ella se había ido, no tenía a nadie por quien luchar, estaba completamente destrozada de dolor, lo único bueno que tenía en mi vida, que estaba ahí sin ningún interés de por medio lo había alejado, se había cumplido mi peor pesadilla, de nuevo me encontraba sola, sin embargo esta soledad pronosticaba mi destrucción total, al no querer seguir viviendo sin mi Yumi.

Eso pensaba desesperadamente, en querer renunciar a seguir en este mundo sin esperanzas.

―Sachiko, levántate.―Sentencia al ver a su prima tan deprimida.

―Suguru, déjame solo déjame.―No quiero oír a nadie, solo a ti.

―No, Sachi vamos a luchar contra ellos entiendes.

―¿Cómo?

―Nos vamos a apoderar del conglomerado de la familia, de esa manera nos vengaremos de nuestros padres, les importa más su valiosa empresa, pues se las quitaremos, como hicieron con nuestras parejas.

― Ya para que hago eso, Yumi no está a mi lado no me interesa lo demás.

―Tengo un objetivo en mente y es proteger Hana, ya no voy a permitir que le hagan más daño y tú puedes buscar de nuevo a Yumi, pero ocupamos poder… Así que no te rindas tan fácil, demuéstrame hasta donde llega tu amor Sachi y sobretodo demuéstraselo a tu padre y a quien se atreva a oponerse ante tu felicidad.

―¿Todo no está perdido verdad?―Queriéndome aferrar a la mínima posibilidad, de tenerte cerca.

―No está perdido, apenas vamos empezando por eso vamos a luchar sin descanso, aunque debemos casarnos para lograrlo y sinceramente a mí no me importa, con tal de que al final de todo este desastre me quedaré con Hana, ¿no me digas prefieres morirte sin ni si quiera esforzarte por Yumi? o ¿estás de acuerdo en seguir mi plan Sachiko tu elige?

No me lo pregunto dos veces y accedí de inmediato su propuesta, pero todo tiene un precio que tuvimos que pagar, mientras escalábamos cada peldaño, para poder llegar alcanzar nuestras metas, nos dábamos cuenta que con nuestra actitud, no llegaríamos muy lejos.

Todos nos trataban solo como los hijos mimados del dueño, así tuvimos un largo recorrido que hacer.

No nos percatamos como nuestro comportamiento y nuestra forma de pensar estaba cambiando, empezamos a mostrar arrogancia, soberbia, despotismo, poco a poco nos estábamos convirtiendo en lo que más detestábamos y eso sin más, eran las mismas actitudes de nuestros padres.

Sin embargo, eso no me importaba en absoluto, ya estaba cayendo tan bajo en esa oscuridad, que no me interesaba nada, la razón de mi proceder era tan cuestionable, en cada ámbito en la empresa se dejaba entrever, como pisoteaba a quien se pusiera enfrente, en tratar de arrebatarme mi objetivo lo destruía sin remordimiento alguno, era tan obvia mi falta de sentimiento y consideración con los demás, la única luz que hacía que deseara ser mejor persona, no se encontraba conmigo, estaba completamente sola… no te tenía a mi lado Yumi Fukuzawa… Simplemente ya no tenía más esperanza…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Hera Sama SD bienvenida, luzy creo que hasta ahorita eres la unica echandole porras a Touko aqui :)... bueno sin mas hasta la proxima...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Después de despedirme de onesama, me quede desconcertada por el acto que realizo, pero creo que fue un accidente, quiero pensar que quería besar mi mejilla y por movimiento de la tierra, universo tiempo y espacio que sé yo, paso ese accidente o no sé, quizás ya andaba tomada o le entro el espíritu de Sei, porque Sachiko no es así nunca la vi comportarse de esa manera tan atrevida, de ese modo no le voy a tomar importancia a esto, si no se me quemaran las neuronas en imaginar tonterías.

Así que después de terminar el papeleo en la oficina, eh, decidido ir a comprar el regalo para mi futuro hijo o hija y para Touko no quiero que se sienta mal y que crea que no me acuerdo de ella, dicen que cuando estas embarazada, andas más susceptible que nunca.

"Yuki entra en la oficina de su hermana y la nota muy pensativa"

―¿Ocurre algo Yumi?, te vez algo distraída más de lo normal, si eso se puede.―Lo decía burlándose.

―Estoy bien.

Es mejor que ni le cuente de mi encuentro con Sachiko, va a malinterpretar y se preocupara por algo que no tiene sentido.

―¿No tienes nada que hacer Yuki?

―¿Me estás corriendo?

―No digas bobadas, es que quiero que me acompañes a comprar un obsequio para el bebé.

―Me apunto, solo por el hecho de saber que excentricidad le vas a comprar.

Momentos después.

― Yumi este no es el camino, la juguetería esta por el lado contrario.―Desconcertado mirando que tomaban la dirección errónea.

―Sí lo sé.―Lo decía con tono monótono.

―¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el motivo de seguir por esta dirección?

―Ya lo sabrás no seas tan curioso.

―Hay Yumi van a cerrar las jugueterías, por no hacerme caso.

¿Quién le dijo que íbamos a ir a una juguetería?, si yo no quería eso para regalo si no un...

"Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, el joven castaño que estaba sentado en el automóvil cómodamente, sale enseguida del auto incrédulo, al verificar tres veces tallándose los ojos, al no creer lo que presenciaba"

―¡Yumi que demonios!

Fue mi grito a mi hermana, ahora si se volvió loca

―Touko te va a correr de la casa si llegas con esa "cosa", va a destruir el jardín.

Le digo entre alarmado y preocupado, ay, por kami de dónde saca mi hermana que eso es un regalo perfecto, hasta estrellitas tiene en los ojos viéndolo.

Ya tenía mis sospechas, lo que mi hermana tenía planeado hacer, pero estaba dándole el beneficio de la duda, no la creía capaz.

Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, cuando me dijo que tenía que ir a comprar el primer "regalo" para su hijo, primero me alegro pero después se me vino un recuerdo de la infancia y me dio escalofríos.

Cuando éramos niños lo decía todo el tiempo, que cuando tuviera un hijo le compraría un poni, la razón nuestros papas jamás le quisieron comprar uno.

No obstante, nunca pensé que cumpliera su amenaza, mucho menos que lo estuviera haciendo en este preciso momento, estamos en una veterinaria especializada en estos animales, a punto de comprar uno y como consejero matrimonial, le tengo que advertir a mi querida hermanita, de la locura que está cometiendo o tratarla de persuadir, que tiene que consultarlo con Touko.

Y que además es muy pronto para comprar esa clase de regalos para un bebé, que eso se hace hasta que tenga unos cinco años o nunca si es posible, pero el chiste es que no lo compre, ay, dios en que mente cabe, ah, claro, la de Yumi solo en la de ella; aun me pregunto cómo diablos esta despistada andando va a hacer madre, me compadezco de mi pobre cuñada, de las ocurrencias de las que tendrá que lidiar con mi hermana…

Yuki me dio un tremendo susto con el grito que me soltó, ahora otra vez me está sermoneando y advirtiendo que si me llevo el animalito, que me vaya buscando casa, porqué mi esposa no me va a permitir tener mi hermosa mascota, que ya lo había escogido por cierto, era blanco con una pequeña mancha negra en su ojo izquierdo era tan hermoso y lindo yo lo quería.

―Es tan kawai, nótalo Yuki me adora.―Acariciando ansiosamente al poni.

―Bueno llévatelo, pero no creo que te lo dejen quedar y menos te dejaran que lo acerques a un recién nacido, por más "kawai" que sea.―Lo decía con mucho sarcasmo.

Después de las muecas horrendas de mi hermano, pues pensándolo bien tiene razón, es todavía muy pronto.

Casi lloro de la decepción, hasta le di lastima a la anciana que es dueña de la veterinaria, que me dio unas palmaditas y un abrazo tratándome de consolar, como si fuera un niño que le acaba de romper su ilusión, hasta me dio un muñeco de felpa de un poni idéntico al que quería comprar, de hecho, tenía su manchita negra.

Pues bueno no le habré comprado uno de verdad, pero ya tenía el primer regalo para mi hijo, miraba el muñeco de felpa con mucha ilusión, este va a hacer uno de sus juguetes favoritos para él bebe y para mí, estaré esperando impaciente cuando él o ella nazca para poder jugar, mientras que en un futuro regresaré por el de verdad, se lo dejo advertido a mi hermano Yuki, que me mira con cara de horror.

Solo me faltaba recoger el regalo, que había mandado hacer para Touko, pero recibí un mensaje de texto del joyero, diciendo que lo lamentaba mucho que hasta mañana lo tendría listo.

Posteriormente de la decepción de no tener los regalos juntos, mejor decidí que se lo entregaría otro día, así que era hora de regresar a casa, sé lo informe a Yuki y él asintió aliviado de que se haya terminado su martirio, pero eso le pasa por andarme siguiendo y de aguafiestas.

"**Entretanto Touko impaciente recorría el pasillo y la sala de estar de su casa, verificando la hora en su reloj constantemente..."**

Yumi prometió llegar temprano a casa, para celebrar la noticia de mi embarazo no creo que tarde; además estoy demasiado feliz, aun me cuesta creer lo que me esta pasando, siento que esto es un dulce sueño que jamás quisiera despertar, estoy casada y voy a tener un hijo de mí onesama, bueno aun puedo llamarla así en mis ratos solas, la razón a mi esposa no le agrada mucho que le diga de ese modo, alegándome que es demasiado formal para nosotras ya que somos pareja.

Mientras la espero le he hablado a mis padres, para decirle la noticia mi madre ahogándose en llanto, mi padre dio un grito de felicidad, que casi me deja sorda, pero no es para menos ellos desde que se concertó el compromiso, esperaban por este día llegara, ya hasta andan poniéndole el nombre.

Pero no les he dicho, que para poder convencer a Yumi para que cediera a esto, es que ella quería esperarse hasta tener por lo menos un año de casadas, pero no quería esperar tanto, así que con una estrategia bien definida logre mi cometido, consentirla al máximo en todos los sentidos y claro también cuando lo logre, su condición fue que le escogería el nombre al bebé, así que no me quedo de otra que aceptar, eso sí que para el segundo yo se lo pondría; es lo que estaba pensando, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse debe ser Yumi.

**―Ya llegue.**

Le aviso a Touko cuando ingreso a la sala, mientras dejo en la mesa unos papeles del trabajo y escondo la bolsa del regalo.

Siento que se me abalanza Touko y empiezan las caricias con pequeños besos y su recorrido muy suave, quiero voltear para besarla pero no me deja, suelto un suspiro y entre besos me pregunta porque llegue tan tarde, es ahí cuando recuerdo que vi a onesama y no sé qué decirle, me quedo estática como ida formulando en si decirle o no, pero más vale comentarle ahora, porque si se llega a enterar por otras personas, se me arma y para que quieren...

―¿Yumi, te pasa algo? Tienes hambre, ya prepare la cena o quieres que nos adelantemos al postre.

―Necesitamos hablar.

―¿De qué? Es algo importante.

La tomo del brazo y la siento junto a mí, sin dejarla de abrazar y es cuando le informo, que cuando iba hablar con Yoshino para decirle sobre la llegada de nuestro hijo, no estaba sola que estaba con mí onesama y que me reclamo, por haberme marchado sin avisar y que también le comunique sobre nuestro matrimonio y que no lo tomo muy bien que digamos, por no haberla invitado a la ceremonia.

**"Un silencio invadió a Touko antes lleno de dicha, su semblante palideció en segundos, comenzó a tocar nerviosamente su anillo de bodas y se levantó angustiada dándole la espalda a joven de ojos castaños"**

Me quede en una conmoción total, cuando Yumi menciono a mi prima Sachiko, no pude evitar sentir terribles escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, pues como no voy a sentirlos, cuando sé que mi esposa albergaba fuertes sentimientos por ella, tanto que se fue porque no podía soportar verla con alguien más.

Sin embargo, mirando la actitud de Yumi me deja desconcertada, se ve demasiado tranquila para esta situación, mientras en mi persona siento desmoronarme de la incertidumbre.

Siempre soñé, no que soñé más bien tuve pesadillas, de solo imaginármelo en varias escenarios posibles que este día llegaría y que cuando se volvieran a reencontrar, Yumi vendría corriendo a decirme que lo sentía, que ella seguía amándola y quería el divorcio para irse con el amor de su vida, abandonándome en el proceso.

Y ahora que ella esta tan quitada de la pena, hablando de Sachiko me tranquiliza mucho, sin embargo, lo que oigo del relato sobre ese encuentro, es que mi prima se tomó a mal nuestro matrimonio, Yumi me dice que la razón es por no invitarla a nuestro enlace y la dejamos fuera siendo de mi familia; pues yo no estoy tan segura de esa teoría, pero prefiero creer eso a buscarle otra explicación de trasfondo, que no me vaya a gustar, no me voy a amargar encelándome sin tener ningún fundamento sólido.

Pero después de todo, no podía evitar esta pregunta a Yumi, tampoco quiero ser una ingenua y darme de golpes en la pared y crear una falsa expectativa sobre mi relación, no deseo que se base en verdades a medias y quiero conocer todo para enfrentarlo, no importa si su respuesta me pueda destrozar, más vale una verdad aunque dolorosa a un engaño piadoso, que con el tiempo me carcoma el alma.

**―¿Qué sentiste al verla Yumi?―Le dice con un nudo en la garganta.**

Estaba diciéndole a Touko, como podíamos reconciliarnos con onesama y pedirle disculpas por todo lo que había pasado, sugiriéndole invitarla a la cena que se va a celebrar, pero no me escucho ni me puso atención en nada.

Y en cambio me pregunto qué es lo que sentí al verla, ahora que caigo en la cuenta no me puse a reflexionar de esto, creí que cuando la volviera a ver, mi pecho se comprimiría de dolor de saberla casada con otro, que la trataría de forma diferente, pero no fue de ese modo, si fue una sorpresa que me lleve sin embargo el sentimiento que vino a mí fue de culpa.

Esa culpa por haberme ido sin avisar, por más enamorada que estuviese de onesama, no tenía ningún derecho de haberme marchado sin despedirme.

Porque a pesar de todo, Sachiko también era una amiga que se preocupaba por mí, ella no tenía la culpa de enamorarse de Suguru y no quererme de la misma forma que yo estuve tan ciegamente y fuertemente.

Eso es lo que sentí remordimiento, ese sentimiento de malestar por haber hecho las cosas mal.

Y así se lo hice saber a mi esposa que no decía nada, mientras trataba de descifrar este silencio que mantenía conmigo...

Después de un buen rato sin pronunciar palabra alguna, por fin me había dado cuenta, de la preocupación que tenía Touko al respecto y la abrace con todo el cariño que podía otorgarle

―¡Te amo Touko, haz cumplido con mi petición que te había hecho!

― ¿Qué petición?

―Te dije que ataras este corazón al tuyo y ya lo ataste, te suplique que fueras mi sol y noche ya lo eres, te dije que te convirtieras en mi complemento y ya eres parte de mí y sin más porque simplemente te amo Touko.

Miro como derrama lágrimas yo me acerco beso cada una de ellas para después profundizar un beso que explique mi sentir y deseo por ella... El pasado es pasado, no pienso voltear atrás, solo veré de frente a este brillante futuro que el destino, me dio la oportunidad de concederme…

**Perspectiva de Sachiko…**

Estoy en la mansión de Suguru, después de contarle todo lo sucedido por teléfono, le dije que lo esperaría el tiempo necesario, ocupo su apoyo para lo que estoy planeando hacer; aún no puedo creer lo que está pasando; esto debe ser una broma, tampoco es que esperaba que Yumi estuviera sola después de tanto tiempo; estaba planeado quitar del medio a quien fuere no me importaría, pero no me imaginaba que se estuviera casada y para colmo de males con mi odiosa prima.

―Señorita Sachiko, el joven Suguru acaba de llegar.―Decía una empleada doméstica.

―Retírate yo atiendo a Sachi.

―Como diga joven.

"La empleada se marcha dejando a los dos jóvenes a solas, uno con actitud muy calmada y la otra con cara de pocos amigos"

―Mi adorable prima, deja esa expresión tan fea que de ese modo no solucionaras nada.

Mi primo empieza acercarse a mí para empezar a saludarme cortésmente, pero ni lo dejo terminar su ridículo acto; estoy desesperada al diablo el protocolo y los modales, quiero saber cómo demonios no me entere de esa boda.

Y es ahí que mi primo me explico, que nos distanciamos mucho de la familia de Touko, nuestro contacto era nulo y nosotros en ese tiempo estábamos, enfocados en obtener el total control de las empresas.

Me conto que estuvo averiguando e investigando, antes de llegar aquí, los detalles de cómo ocurrió esta catástrofe.

―Sachi, fue un compromiso arreglado el de Yumi y Touko, fue casi después de nuestra boda, se acordó en ambas familias que se casarían, cuando tu amor llegara a Japón y se celebrara la boda de inmediato.

―Cómo demonios puede ser posible esto.

―Cálmate, no te dejes llevar por la rabia.

No me importaron sus palabras, en un arranque de ira tome el teléfono sin pensar y le marque a mis tíos para reclamarles, porque no me habían contactado y que aparte me tenía que enterar de la boda de mi prima meses después, bueno aunque no me importa mucho Touko, si no con quien se casó la muy maldita.

Consternado por mis reclamos mi tío, me pide perdón por su descortesía; alegando que yo estaba muy ocupada y no quería molestarme y que además se llevó una pequeña ceremonia, así que no quiso molestarme con ese detalle; sinceramente me daban ganas de meterme por el teléfono y darle una sacudida por decirme esa excusa tan mal hecha; nada me tranquilizaba todo lo contrario me hacían enojar más.

Y para tratar según de calmarme, me invitaba a una cena que se iba a realizar el día de hoy, en la residencia de mi prima; claro que acepte quería ver la cara de mi rival, en todo su esplendor y decirle de frente que yo amo a Yumi y lucharía por ella, así que acepte.

―Suguru arréglate.―Decía Sachiko después de colgar.

―¿Por qué?

―Nos invitaron a una cena muy importante. ―Lo decía con sus ojos azules obscurecidos.

―Iremos sin embargo, primero te me tranquilizas Sachiko.

―No puedo de solo imaginarme a mí Yumi con esa idiota, me da unas ganas de matarla.

―Tienes que ser más astuta, no debes dejarte llevar por la frustración, debemos analizar y sondear el matrimonio que tiene con Touko, esa cena es magnífica para poder conocer ese aspecto y después tomaremos cartas en el asunto.

No me quedo de otra que aceptar su consejo, aunque lo hice a regañadientes…

**En la noche…**

"iba saliendo una elegante y despampanante Sachiko de su mansión, para después recoger a su primo, para disponerse ir a la cena en la residencia Fukuzawa, en el transcurso del recorrido se notaba a la joven de ojos azules profundos, muy distante y melancólica"

―Estamos llegando señorita Ogasawara.― Indico el chofer.

Levanto mi vista para contemplar, una esplendorosa residencia moderna con un jardín hermoso, en una zona privada de Japón, veo que a Yumi le ha ido bien, pero nada más recuerdo con quien está compartiéndola, me dan unas ganas de ir por litros de gasolina y con un simple cerillo prenderle fuego a esa dichosa casucha.

―Sachi no pienses en locuras, la casa no tiene la culpa de nada, déjala en paz.―Suguru de forma calma se lo decía.

A si es después de tantos años de convivencia con Suguru, nos hemos tratado tanto que nuestra amistad se ha fortalecido, que ya con los simples gestos podemos saber que estamos pensando y maquinando el uno y el otro, tanto es así que hasta nos hemos convertido en los mejores aliados y cómplices.

Aun posteriormente de su matrimonio con Hana, mi primo me prometió que no me dejaría sola, que haría todo lo posible para que yo también alcance la felicidad.

―No te preocupes me contendré lo prometo.

―Muy bien solo recuerda, que hemos pasado por mucho Sachiko para llegar al poder― decía Suguru fríamente― tuvimos que pisotear al que se pusiera enfrente, lo hice para poder proteger a Hana, de igual manera haría lo mismo, si Touko pone resistencia… la destruiré sin tocarme el corazón si llega interponerse en tu amor...

"En la residencia Fukuzawa estaba al tope de familiares y amigos, disfrutando la velada, hasta que ingresa una pareja con porte muy elegante, unos meseros al distinguirlos los ingresan de inmediato al centro del salón"

Había ya un grupo reunido considerable, estaban los padres y hermano de Yumi y mis tíos, conversando alegremente.

Y a lo lejos vi que estaba también Noriko, Yoshino, Shimako y Rei, mis pequeñas traidoras por no haberme alertado, sobre los planes que se estaba realizado sin mi conocimiento; maldición porque ninguna de ellas me dijo nada de esto, especialmente Rei se supone que es mi amiga.

Ya algunos empezaron a darse cuenta de mi presencia, están sorprendidos todos al verme, no es para menos y agreguemos la cara de asesina a sueldo que traigo pues peor.

Para cortar la tensión que había, fue Yuki que vino a saludarme y preguntarme cortésmente a que se debía mi visita, parece que mis tíos no informaron de mi presencia; así que con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia le conteste.

―Vengo a felicitar a las casadas, ya que ninguno tuvo la decencia de invitarme a su boda.

Y otro silencio y más tensión, porque se notaba mi disgusto a miles de kilómetros; pero esta vez la que corto la atmosfera pesada fue Yumi, que iba llegando al recibidor también, se le notaba el desconcierto en su rostro; pero luego lo cambio por una de esas sonrisas que me enamoraban y como siempre todo mi enojo se evaporó en solo verla.

No pude evitar sonreírle con calidez y pensar que si todos los días Yumi, me recibiera de esta manera me conformaba con eso, vislumbrar su cálido rostro, su hermosa sonrisa que me transportaba a otro mundo lleno de felicidad y me alejaba de esta soledad interminable que siento.

Claro, ahora que lo pienso ya no quiero solo ver, quiero tocar, sentir la sensación de sus labios, sus manos y cuerpo cálido sobre el mío; ya no podre solo conformarme con solo mirar, quiero tenerla junta a mí, cuando estaba a punto de perder el control e ir a correr abrazar y besar lo que creía que era mío.

Toda esa fantasía se rompe en pedazos, cuando viene Touko y besa a Yumi sin ninguna restricción, para destrozar mi corazón ella le corresponde, estoy a punto de separarlas llena de celos, si no me detiene Suguru ahí mismo hubiera cometido homicidio.

¿Pero que se cree "esta" para abrazarla y besarla de esa forma?, ah claro se me olvidaba ese insignificante detalle, Touko ahora ostentaba el título de esposa de mí amor, al verme mi prima se separa de Yumi y me mira desconcertada, pero cambia rápido su actitud y viene a saludarme.

―No sabía que vendrías Sachiko.

―Ya vez, no podía perderme otra de tus fiestas, no se vaya hacer costumbre. ―Apretando mi copa de vino con odio.

Y la verdad que si ahora que la miro objetivamente Touko, ya no es la sombra de niña caprichosa que era; sea convertido en una mujer muy bella, pero aun así por mas miss universo que sea, yo no le dejo a nadie a Yumi, así que nos damos un saludo a lo más hipócrita que puedo, porque todavía no es hora de lanzar el grito de guerra, que pienso declarar en contra de esta oportunista.

―¿Eres feliz Touko en tu matrimonio?―Y comienzo con mi pregunta directo a la yugular.

―Claro―Decía descolocada ante la pregunta― de igual manera como tú lo eres con Suguru, parecen una pareja magnifica y se nota que les ha ido bien en su matrimonio.

―¿Y Yumi?―Cambiando el tema, no quiero hablar de la farsa de ese enlace.

―¿Qué hay con mi esposa?―Su tono se volvió a la defensiva.

―¿Tu esposa?―Me rechinaban los dientes al pronunciarlo.

―Si mi esposa, que pasa.

"La tensión se empezó a sentir en medio de esas miradas, que chocaban constantemente, hasta que alguien se dio cuenta y se apresuró a calmarlo antes que ocurriera otra cosa a mayores"

―Sachi ocupó hablar contigo, lamento interrumpirlas Touko, pero te la quitaré un momento.

―No hay problema.

"La joven de ojos grisáceos solo observa, cómo se alejan sus primos con una actitud muy hostil que le dirigían a cada segundo"

Si no es porque Suguru nos separa, casi estaba a punto de gritarle a Touko, como pudo quitarme lo más preciado que tenía, ella podía haberse conseguido a quien quisiera, pero como pudo quitarme a la única que me comprendía y me complementaba de esa forma tan especial...

"Suguru se detiene en un rincón con Sachiko y la abraza para darle un pañuelo"

―No llores Sachi, aquí no lo hagas.

Aun en mi desconsuelo veo a mis tíos, que toman la palabra alegando los felices que son y también los padres de Yumi y mi petiet en seur está demasiado alejada para ver su expresión, que por cierto en todo la noche nadie ha dejado que se me acerque, entre su familia y Yoshino, lo han impedido sin ni siquiera disimularlo un poco, temen mi presencia junto a ella así que tan perdida no estoy, aun puedo recuperarla.

"Todos guardan silencio al escuchar al padre de Yumi y ver que toma una copa, para anunciar el motivo de la cena"

―Tengo la dicha de comunicarles que está celebración, es para dar la noticia de la llegada del nuevo heredero Fukuzawa.

Es ahí donde me quedo sin saber que hablan, acaso los señores ya a su edad andan teniendo otro hijo, nadie les ha dicho que es muy peligroso; que estoy pensando eso es imposible ellos son muy mayores para tener otro hijo, ¿será que Yuki se casó? bueno tampoco lo creo no lo veo con nadie.

¡No dios, todo menos eso! ya solo me queda una pareja y volteo a observar el rostro de Touko de felicidad y tocando su vientre e igual esta un lado Yoshino felicitándola, todo se vuelve tan irreal no lo quiero creer, aparte de robarme a mí Yumi no se conformó con eso, ahora le va a dar un hijo.

Y no puedo más con esa nueva noticia me desplomo, mientras lagrimas surcaban mis ojos ante esa noticia...

"**Entretanto a un lado de la joven inconsciente esta Suguru sosteniéndola, muy preocupado y pensativo la observa con decisión..."**

Parece que es hora de mi intervención y empiece ayudarte Sachiko, voy a conseguirte el amor de nuevo solo sé paciente… Todo volverá a su cauce, aunque tenga que torcer el mismísimo destino, tendrás a Yumi en tus brazos te lo prometo…


End file.
